The Last Fight
by chloebearlewis
Summary: On Sky's way home, he finds out that something has been in his house unexpectedly. Find out what it is when you read. Yes! I am taking OC's! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking along the street. Step by step. Hearing nothing but my hard breathing, and my foot steps.

It was a cold night. Enough to make the fog from your own breathing smear in your face and not let you breath for a few more seconds. It was also enough to make me not able to see two feet in front of me. It was freezing. A winter's day of course. Though much colder. I can't wait to get home and drink a cup of hot cocoa.

I had a box with me that was making the breathing worse. The box had a living being. Funny, I still didn't know what it was. I was getting my friends and I a present. I had gone to the pet store and bought this little guy here. They told me they didn't want me to buy it. For they said I would not like it. They said, as well, that it had to be kept in water at all times and needed loving care from only an **all** animal lover. I bought it anyways.

I didn't care though. I wanted it to be special. Something new. Something no one had ever come in touch with. I was almost at my house. I could tell. I could feel the wind slowing down. Meaning that I was near a building that took the push of the wind for me, meaning I was almost there.

The breeze slowed down because there was one building in front of my house, and the only building other than my house for miles. The building was tall and abandoned. It used to be a newspaper company. I would always get the newspaper everyday. There was a problem with where the company though. They could never get to anyone's house for miles. other than mine of course. And other than my house they always ended up late. After time passed, the company...failed. It's been that way for 3 years. the building always gives me this...feeling. I don't know how to put it though. it makes me feel curious and scared. And also sometimes it makes me feel sad. I don't know why though.

Anyways, I was near my house. I could see the snow start to fall above my head. It was cold, but still warming. It made me smile. Snow always made me smile. I really don't know why.

I heard voices off in the distance. Must be my friends at the door. They most likely could see me, while I couldn't see them through the fog and snow. I heard someone off in the distance. They were yelling. Probably for me.

"Sky! Sky! Are you out there? Sky!" said a familiar voice that I could not recognize exactly.

"Yes, I'm here." I said to assure them that I was out here somewhere.

"Oh thank you! Your ok!" said the voice.

"What was I going to get hurt by?" I replied trying to guess who was saying all these things.

"Well... I'll explain later. Just come inside!" it said.

"OK I'm coming!" I yelled back. I realized that the voice was male. I started running toward where the voice was coming from. I saw my house. I headed toward the door and... no one was there? Who was yelling at me? I opened the door and slowly walked inside to see what was happening. Nothing. Nothing was happening. The fireplace wasn't lit and the lights were turned off. Who? What?

"Oh your here. Thank goodness." I heard the voice say. It sounded like it was trying to hide. The lights turned on. Ty walked in... with no headphones on? What? He NEVER leaves his headphones. **EVER**.

"Why don't you have your headphones on?" I asked in complete confusion.

"It's a long story. I'll explain in a minute. Want some hot cocoa?" He asked me with a weird tone in his voice. What's going on with him today? The lights turned off? The fireplace not lit? No headphones on? What's with the weird voice?

"Yeah I'll take some but... why were the lights off? And why wasn't the fire lit? It's a super cold winter night. You should have it lit. I had it lit when I left here this morning." I said just waiting patiently for answers.

"As I said earlier: I'll explain later." He replied with a more... normal voice. Why later? Why not now?

"OK, but please make it quick." I said back trying to get this over with, and get some answers.

"Here's your cocoa. And sit down over there and I'll answer some questions ok?" He replied.

"OK thank you." I said thanking him for the cocoa and because he was going to tell me answers. I sat down on the couch in the living room and thought to myself "I wonder what the answers are? What he has to say?"

He sat down at the chair across from the couch I was sitting on. He cleared his throat and started talking. "OK so...the reason for the lights and for the fire: someone... odd came in today..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Who did?" I said while panicking but keeping it to myself.

"I don't know! They were..." "They? You said there was one of them..." Ty said being cut off by me. I was confused. Very confused. Who would've come to my house? Who would've been able to find my house? My house is far away from town. I live near really no one. How would they have been able to find me?

"There was a king. He had two things behind him. Like subjects, or... servants." Ty said trying to clear things up. It didn't work that well though. I was still so confused. Why would a king come to my house?

"What did they look like?"

"They were... blue and grey. They had... well to sum it all up: they were squids."

...

"SQUIDS!? What?! Why? What? I... What?!" I said even more confused than before. That doesn't make any sense! Squids? Why or even how did they come here? I have so many questions!

"Well. To continue they... talked. They said that if you weren't here by tomorrow at noon, they would kill... me." Ty replied to my questions.

"They talked!? Why would they need me? Why do they threaten to kill you? I'm so confused!" I said

"I know your confused. I can help that if you just let me finish!" Ty said with more anger in his eyes. I didn't want to make him mad. I just wanted answers.

"Sorry. I didn't mean-" I was cut off by Ty.

"It's ok. Just don't ask any more questions. I'll explain everything."

"Ok" I said trying to be more... quiet.

"Anyways, they said that they would explain how they got here and how they talked if they saw you tomorrow." Ty said. That made a little more sense.

"And as soon as they got here... they somehow turned the lights off and put out the fire. After they left I tried to turn the lights on but the switch was gone until you got here. And I couldn't light the fire cause it wouldn't light. Make more sense?"

"Yes. Much more. And sorry for all the interrupting." I said trying to get him to accept my apology. It worked. He ran up to me and hugged me. He's never done that before. I could feel his ice cold hands touch my back. They were so cold. He was so cold.

"I still have one more question. Where are your headphones?"

"Oh, right." He said backing away off of me and onto the seat next to me. "When the squids got here, they took my headphones. They said that I couldn't have them on while talking to them. I don't know why though." He said with confusion in his eyes. There was something I never told him.

"Ya know, there is one thing I may have forgotten to tell you."

"What?" He said. I though he would be a little more... mad. More mad than that at least.

"Well, when you... got your headphones. I saw them. It looked like they had turned on. The green on them had lit up. Since it looked a little... magical, I went to Seto's house to ask him what happened. He said that there was one thing in a person's life that makes them... magical. He said that his was his wand, mine was my amulet, and that yours must be your headphones." I said trying to make Ty understand.

"Oh... ok. That is a little weird though."

"Yes. Yes it is. But I think it is what makes us... have protection and power over... evil things. Like mine gives me my power to... be myself. Like butter, and hate squids. Because when I got this amulet, I found a friend. He helped me through my troubles and  
treated me like a brother. He is who taught me to be me. And the amulet led me to him. Can you guess who that person is?" I said trying to encourage Ty to... be himself.

"No... not really. Who?" Ty said. I could tell his was confused and thinking hard. But the answer was simple. At least for me and him.

"You silly!"

"No. It couldn't be!" He replied with much enthusiasm. I knew that I had cheered him up. That was my goal.

_The next day_

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Open the door!" I heard a deep voice say. I didn't know the voice, but I could tell Ty knew. He scurried and opened the door...


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes?" I heard Ty say. He said it in a more frightened tone. I knew it was the squids this time. I just knew it.

"I need to speak with someone." The deep, dark voice said. The thing sounded big. Tall and round. I walked up to the door and saw him. He **WAS** tall. Dark grey and blue all over. I could now fully see his eyes. The pupils were filling in the eye to where there was almost no white left. He was huge. About 3 feet taller than I am.

"What's that? In the crate?" He asked. The box! I totally forgot about it! I wonder if it's still OK. The box shook. As if a baby would. I still didn't know what was in the box so I didn't know what to say. I thought about it for a minute and knew what I should say.

"Oh! It's just something I got at the pet store for a few of my friends and I." I said hoping he would pull the box off of the topic because I didn't have time to talk about that. I needed answers. I needed them now. Even though I knew most of what I needed to get out of here and leave without a problem, I wanted answers.

"Well... may I see what's inside?" He asked. I could tell he was very curious for a squid. Most of them a just plain rude. Saying nothing but complete insults. Also being very annoying. I got used to most of them though. They try to bug me more than the others. They don't know what it's like. They don't understand. I understand them though. And that's good enough.

"Umm... I guess." I replied. I still didn't know what was in the box. I didn't know if it was still alive! So I opened the box slowly and... a squid? How could the pet store have a squid?

"Here, you can have it." I said hoping to get the thing as far away from me as possible. He hadn't seen in the box yet. I knew one of them was going to go crazy and start laughing at me for getting a squid for my friends. They weren't surprised though. They just looked at the box then looked at me. Looked at the box then back at me.

"Where did you get this?" The enormous king squid said.

"I got it at the pet store down the road. That doesn't matter though. You said you would come with answers to why your here and how you got here. So give me answers. That's all I want." I said rushing the king as much as I could. I wanted my answers.

"Ok then." He began, "I came through a portal. The portal was there unexpectedly. It popped in my castle. Actually in the portal room. We made the room as if for a gust room, but it ended up being a portal room. our squids were doing research to find a way to make a portal when this one showed up. One of my squid went through. He never came back though. We worried. We thought that it went to the Nether. Though if it was for the nether, the squid would have been able to come back. Me and these too gentlemen went through the portal a few days after. That squid had come through and fell asleep. He still hasn't woken up. The portal if behind this house. Far off into the forest. That's all I know. When we came through, we were able to talk like this."

"OK..." I started. I didn't know how to put this. I wasn't thinking o fit to be like that. I still had one more question. "Then why did you threaten Ty? How did you know I lived here?" I knew he had a reason for that. He couldn't back away. His story did not make any sense with that question in the way.

"Yes. I walked a little further from where we came in. And found here. We opened the door and no one was here. We came back a few hours later and found him here. He said that you lived here when we asked. We wanted to see the leader of the Sky Army. To see how pathetic he was." He answered.

Why was Ty at my house anyways? I looked back. I realized Jason was still here. He was just standing there like he was confused. I wondered what he was thinking after all this. He was one of the people that had never really had any trouble with squids. I was the real one. The one that they hated the most. I realized that I had never seen the squid king. I had only seen that little annoying one that always came up in my videos. The one that always said that he was something other than a squid.

"Um..." Jason started to say. "What's he doing?" I looked back at the squid he was running. But where?


	4. Chapter 4

Sky's P.O.V. (You guessed it!)

"Hey! Come back here! I still-" I was cut off by Ty.

"He'll be back. Your his only way of getting home." Ty was... somehow comforting. His words made me calm. I sat down on the couch and started to think 'What about the squids? Will they hurt anyone?'

"What was that?" Jason said. I knew he was confused.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"Let me in!" I heard a voice say. Who was that? It sounded familiar.

"Open the door!" The voice said yet again. It was beating on the door.

I slowly open the door. I saw who it was. There were two of them. One was in a red and black checkered jacket and jeans. The other in a black suit with a red tie.

"Hello?" I said wondering why they were here.

"We need your help. The... squids have-" I cut him off on purpose saying "What have they done this time?"

"Well..." He started. "You wanna continue?" He said turning around to the other one. I believe his name was Jerome? I don't know, but he answered.

"They captured someone. We thought you might want to know. She is in the water. Over toward the nearest sea. I believe they are going to maybe set up base there." He replied.

"First I would like to know your names. You look and sound familiar, but I just can't recognise it completely." I said.

"You don't remember us? We recorded a video yesterday?" Said the one in the jacket.

"What? I don't remember that. How could I not?"

` "They've done something to you. Why don't you remember that?" He replied. I remember when they came over they... oh no.

I ran out the door, past the forest. I felt my arm start to turn numb. I stopped and looked at my arm. It was half way blue. Yep. They sure have done something alright. That would be why my arm would be blue. Was I infected? Or was I just... bombed or something.

I ran past the hundreds of trees. It seriously looked like that. There were so many. So many trees to look at and think about what they could've been. They could've been a boat to sail across the sea. They could have been a house, for a wonderful family to live in. They could have. But all they are now is just stems with leaves on the edges. That is what they looked like. Stems and leaves.

It felt like there was no end to these trees. I heard something in the distance though, so I kept running. I couldn't see much. Just leaves in my face and the thought of just coming home. I wanted to come home, to be sound asleep in my bed.

"Your getting closer." said a voice. I couldn't tell where it was coming from though. I was determined. I didn't feel like fighting. I felt like coming home.

"Your so close. Your so close to being able to get this over with and go home." said the voice. It was tricking me. I could feel it. Defiantly.

"Come closer." it started, "Come home."

"Stop it." I said trying to get the voice to just leave me alone.

Now that I think about it, I've never been in these woods. I've never been this far away from home before. Other than going to my friends houses, but then I took the road not out in the wilderness.

"I won't till you get here." I said. I wasn't going to let it trick me.

I stopped running realising that I was sweating. I had ran a decent mile at least. I realised that I wasn't going to even be able to walk. I sat down under a nearby tree. What am I saying? Their always nearby.

"That's right. Go to sleep."

What was he saying? He wanted me to go to sleep?

"Look. Come a little further."

I looked toward where the voice was coming from. I could finally see light. I slowly stood up and started walking toward the light. I got closer and saw what was really happening. All my friends. They were in cages. They stood directly in-front of me. How did the squid do this? How?

I could hear voices from all around me but see nothing that could be making the sound. I walked closer to my friends, no I actually ran.

The voices consumed me. I couldn't feel any bone in my body at this point. I tried. I tried to get to them. I couldn't though. There was too much of a pull.

"What are you doing?" I said. I couldn't believe that I was taken? How could I have been taken? What was he using? He had to have a friend that was helping him. Wait... who could've helped him. The only person that does that good magic is- oh no. Where is Seto?


	5. Chapter 5

Sky's P.O.V.

_Black..._ That's all I could see through the winter night's fog. It was cold. No. It was freezing. Enough to give someone frostbite. In fact I was about to get it. On my thumb. I held it tight. It was bright red. I could barely feel it. And the only thing I could feel was pain. Stupid pain. Why'd it have to hurt so much. I wish pain was more like paradise.

The last thing I heard was screaming. From my friends. But they were not alone. There were three more in cages. They were girls. I couldn't get close enough to see their appearance though.

The cages. They weren't like normal cages. They were a misty purple shade of magic. Seto's magic. What had the squids done to them?

Ty's (or Deadlox's) P.O.V.

I was in a room with three other people: Jason, Mitch, and Jerome. They were beating on the door. It was locked. Sky had locked it on his way out. He ran out of the house locked to door and into the forest, enough to where we couldn't see him anymore. It wasn't worth it though. I knew. I was mad at Sky once. He came to his house and locked the door. I sat there beating on it for 30 minutes. Actually over 30 minutes. Almost a hour.

I was sitting on the couch. Hopelessly waiting on Sky to return. It was over 2 hours since he ran off. I was about to go to sleep I was so bored. I started to think if I could get them to stop and take a break.

"It's not worth it." I said.

"How do you know that?" replied Mitch. I knew if this went on any longer then it wouldn't turn out well. Mitch was good at PvP, and he had a diamond axe with him. My question was if he was ever going to use it on busting that door down. I would be quite effective.

I said nothing to prevent the argument. I didn't have to. He stopped beating and sat down on the seat next to me.

"Your right. It's too stronk." He said. I guess it was.

"Why can't we break it down! Why is it too hard! I know I'm not _that _much help compared to you two but..." said Jason. He was very frustrated. I could tell. He wanted his friend to be safe. We all wanted him to be safe. We didn't know where he had gone, nor if he was OK. I was worried too. I haven't been worried for a while now. Most of the time I was actually emotionless.

Unknown P.O.V.

Why did we have to be in these cages? Why did we have to fall for the stupid trap! I guess it was worth it. We do get to kill squids after this. I don't know why but killing squids was a hobby for me.

"When will you be done preparing the spell exactly?" said Patience. She was more calm. She had strawberry red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She had pulled it back with a green hair tie. She had a long, lime green sweater on and blue jeans that came down to her feet. Her shoes were a lighter shade of grey with streaks of green in them. Her eyes were green with a little light blue on the edges. Her bangs were short and normally fell in front of one eye.

"Almost there." I replied. "I just have to... there! All done!"

"Great! Now... can you kinda perform it?" said Chloe. She had short brown hair that came to her shoulders, A red and black checkered hoodie, and almost white jeans, since they had been worn so many times. She had on grey boots that ended just below her knee and dark brown eyes, almost dark enough to trick you into thinking all her eye was was white and black.

"Umm... yes" I replied. I can't believe i forgot to perform it. *facepalm*

I swung my hand around three times making a circular ring of black smoke. The spell that I had conjured up was made to stun the opponent. In this case, I believe his name was Setosorcerer?

The smoke went invisible to make sure Seto could not see I was performing the spell. I knew where it was going though, straight toward his head.

A/N: I believe this is one of my more detailed chapters. I also can not wait! I just introduced three more characters, plus the rest of Team Crafted and friends!

Btw I need more OCs! I only need girls though. Please try to be as detailed as possible! Here is the thing-a-ma-jig (I can't think of the name):

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality or Traits:

Paring (Ones taken are: Ty/deadlox, Jason/MinecraftUniverse, Mitch/BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, Sky/SkydoesMinecraft, and Ian/Ssundee):

Other:

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe's P.O.V  
There was smoke. Wait. No there wasn't. She had made it disappear. I knew she was good at magic, Z was. She had come from an unknown realm and saved her own life from an army almost as powerful as HeroBrine. Her realm was made for light but was destroyed by the darkness. She saved herself with the only magic she had at the time. She killed half of the army. I believe the army's name was the Dead Army?  
Anyways, Patience came from the land of Peace. Noting her name. Her parents named her that because they needed it. There was war going on at the time. Long war. Many people killed, and many people just suffered. The war came close to her village and her parents threw her into a portal. Just happened to be this one. When she was thrown in she was found by a very young boy. I believe his name was... Jason?  
I came from a realm called... actually I don't even know. All I really remember was pain. Harsh pain. I passed out and was told what happened by a boy that was only one year older than me. I still cannot believe that was only eight years ago. He told me that my family was gone and my only hope was to come with him. He pulled me into a portal and then I was on my own. I found Patience and then we found Z. That's really where we are today.  
The sorcerer fell to the ground at that moment. The squids were away at this point in time. The sorcerer was on the ground, time to go.  
"Now's our chance!" I heard Patience yell. The whole group of people ran in one direction. I just followed and apparently so did Patience and Z. We found a house. I could hear talking from inside. The group of people busted down the door.  
"Umm... Hi?" said one of the boys inside the room.

Z's P.O.V.

'Who is that?' I thought to myself. He was kinda.. NO! I can't... like him! 'Just keep on telling my self that I don't. It works most of the time.'  
We all walked into the house. Kind of slowly actually. I sat down on the chair next to Chloe. She chose to sit next to one boy that was already in the house. He had brown hair slightly lighter than Chloe's, a hoodie that actually was the same. Chloe chose to wear hoodies that were for guys so that she could wear them longer. She got the hoodie from someone in her realm, or at least that's what she told me. I believe it was the boy who brought her here. The guy she had sat next to had worn up jeans with a few holes near the knee, and tennis shoes that were a dark grey and had black outlines.  
"Thank you kind... girl." said the guy Chloe had sat next to.

"Let me introduce you. I am Mitch, this is Jason." He said while pointing to a guy sitting across the room. He had on a light blue T-shirt, jeans, and an orange cap. "This is Jerome," pointing to... chewbacca? In a suit and tie? I'm so confused..."You can call him Bacca or Fluffy as well. And this is Ty or deadlox."

"Ok..." I said in complete confusion.

"And you?" He said back.

"My name is Z. This is Chloe. And this is Patience."

Mitch's P.O.V.

The girl standing in front of me. She was quite confused I could tell. I kept on going anyways. "And this is Ty or deadlox." I finished.

"OK..." She replied.

"And you?" I asked.

"I am Z. This is Chloe. And that is Patience." She replied.

Chloe? Good name. No. I felt my face burn. Slight burn, but still there.

She looked familiar. Like from a long time ago. Actually.. no... she couldn't be! Well... she does have that one hoodie I gave to her. No. Not her. To some other girl. Not her.

"How did you do it?" Ty asked. I knew he was confused. Though I didn't know if he was confused about her magic, or getting the door down...

"Oh! It's nothing. Just regular... sorcery." She replied. I could tell she was lying though.  
She had to be. Her face turned a slight bit pink and looked like she was refusing to bite her lip. She wasn't telling the truth.

"Sorcery? That can't be plain sorcery? Seto's magic is the best. It has been proved. He saved all of us, once." Ty said.

"Well..." She started to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Z's P.o.v.

I couldn't tell them. It was too great a secret that I could't tell.

"Well, what is it really?" Deadlox asked me.

"I can't tell you." I muttered under my breath.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

I heard a chorus of "Wait!" and "Come back!" from behind me as I ran into the woods. I got all the way back to the beach when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Deadlox looking at me with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" he inquired of me.

"No." I say in an inaudible tone.

"It's you isn't it?" The question blurted out of his mouth with a quickness. Almost as if he never wanted to say it.

"What do you mean?"

"Your the little girl who took out most my parent's army." He replied.

"I was little! I couldn't control it! How did you even know?" I shouted back at him.

"The energy that's coming from you is the same."

Jason's P.O.V.

What was she doing? I guess that much pressure can do stuff like that. Even though the thought of Z gone was changing my thoughts this thought is still here. Patience. She looked Familiar. I couldn't tell from where but... the though stuck in my head as Sky shoved his way through the crowd. He...was half blue? He looked like he was passing out. He walked toward me.

"I need you to lock me up in one of your giant cells. Like now." He said to me.

I took his hand and walked him out-side. I lead him to my car and told him to sit down. I knew that if Sky said he needed to be contained, and considering he was half-blue, he needed to be contained. I drove the car as fast as I could all the way to my house. It was actually pretty far away. I got to my house and... my house? There was no house. There was just an old library. With tons of worn out books.

Chloe's P.O.V.

I swear he looked so familiar! Same hoodie, Same appearance, Same chubby cheeks. Could it really be him? If that's the same person who saved my life then I'm gonna flip out! It just couldn't be! Could it?

"You okay?" he asked me. He must of sensed my worry.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I plainly state back.

"Where'd you get your jacket?"

"It was given to me by the one who saved my life as a child." I stared down at the floor in shyness of my own voice, "I have no idea what happened to him though. He could even be dead…"

Bajan pulled out a small picture from his back pocket and handed it to me. As he did so he told me,"I thought you looked familiar."

"Oh my Notch." I whispered, "That was you?!"

Bajan's P.O.V.

It was so long ago. Eight years I believe. Though I found her? I never thought this would've happened. Especially this. It was at that moment when she came straight up and hugged me. It actually hurt. I could tell she was going to keep going till I asked her to stop.

"Please." I tried to say but ended up half-way whimpering instead.

She had a tight grip. Enough to hold onto something forever. It was deep in her soul and apparently in her strength as well.

She loosened her grip and started to say Sorry as she did so but stuttered. I wanted to ask her if she normally stuttered, but that would be rude. She sat back down on the couch. The racket made it hard to even process what had just happened. When she hugged me she stood up, and that pulled me up too apparently. I had to sit back down too.

"Where did Sky and Jason go?" I said. Not really trying to ask her in particular but she was the only one who answered saying "They drove off to I don't know where."

Deadlox's P.O.V.

We ended up talking about war between the End dimension and the Light dimension.

"Everyone was corrupted of killing by the End energy." she told me with a solemn look, "Everyone except me." Tears began to stream, down her face like mad.

I placed me palms on her cheeks and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. To think my parents could have done this to her. They took all of her people and killed or corrupted them, they burned her parents alive right in front of her, and left her to die. Die in the freezing cold of whatever was left of her world, all alone and helpless.

"At least I wasn't helpless. I had my magic and my teachings, but those never truly kept me alive. The one thing that kept me going no matter what: My music." She replied. Her words were... touching.

She began to sing a song under her breath. Her silken voice sifted through the wind like a nighttime's lullaby. I knew the song was one of my favourites. Born to Rise: by Red-light King.

"Your voice is so beautiful." I said with out thinking.

My face turned a deep mauve after I turned away so she wouldn't see. She had stopped singing after hearing my comment. I turned back around to face her to find out face only centimetres apart. I don't think either of us were thinking and I closed the gap in-between lips tasted like cinnamon. We turned away our faces red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry." I stutter out, "I have no idea what I was thinking." She turned to me and did the unexpected. She kissed me on the cheek. "We better get back before they send a search party for us."

"Yeah, I agree." and on that note, it was a silent walk back to the house. Our faces still red.

A/N:

This was a truly very most experiencing... idk. I just know that! This is over all my best chapter yet. I worked with a friend! gxatailsmo and her link is down lower like UGH down there |

\/

u/5346047/


	8. Chapter 8

Jerome's P.O.V.

I wonder where Deadlox and Z went. I was pondering to myself in my mind because I had nothing better to do. Sky and Jason probably went home...

I stood up from the seat underneath me. I walked toward the door realising that it was turning night. I walked outside seeing Deadlox and Z walking toward me.

"I was wondering where you two were." I told them. They stopped and turned to look at each other.

"Well... Were back now." Deadlox said. They turned back toward me and started walking again. When they got to me they asked, "Where'd Sky go?" in unison. I laughed.

"What?" Z asked.

"Nothing..." I replied thinking to my-self that she and he would actually be a good couple.

"Sky went with Jason. I don't know where they went but most likely went for a good reason. We can't worry about them now, it's turning night. We need to get to sleep." I said back to them. Most of Team Crafted had left Sky's house and gone home by now. So the only problem was that Z, Chloe, and Patience had to have somewhere to stay for the night.

"Me and my friends need somewhere to stay." Z said.

"Yes, I got that, but..." I replied.

"I can go with Deadlox." Z replied.

"The rest of you can't though. He only has one extra room."

"Maybe, but can't they stay with some of your other friends?" she asked me.

"Yeah sure." I replied to her while walking back into Sky's house. I then Saw Patience, Benja, and Chloe sitting on the couch.

"You two might need somewhere to stay for the night, huh?" I told them.

"I guess Chloe can come with me." Bajan suggested.

"That'll work." I replied.

"Patience, what about you?" I started what I heard a car pull up the drive way. Must be Jason and Sky.

"I guess I can ask Jason, if that's fine with you." I told her.

Jason walked up to the door and said, "We have a problem."

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I can't even stay at my house. I don't even have a house. Anymore..." He told me.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered

"I'll explain later. I was going to ask if I could stay at your house?" He asked me. That would be fine but what about Patience? I had a extra room with two twin sized beds but I don't know if they are fine with even sleeping in the same room. Some people aren't and all was fine with me.

"Yeah that's fine but..."

"I'll come too. I don't have a problem with it." She answered. She's apparently not one of the people who was bugged by that.

"Ok. If your fine with it." I told her.

"Here. Come with me." I said.

Patience P.O.V.

"Here. Come with me." He said. I can't believe I agreed to that. Ehh. I'll be fine.

He showed us to his car and hopped in the driver's seat. Jason started to sit up-front. He looked back at me seeing that I was getting in the back seat and stopped. He shut the car door and walked to the other side of the car. He opened the other back seat door, got in, and sat down.

I heard the car start. I wasn't very loud. Not that loud anyways. It still bugged me. Any loud noise or even the slightest 'tink' over and over again bugged me. I don't know why. I just did. I liked peace and quiet. That would be why I hated rain, and loved night. Night was always so peaceful. Much like my home realm. I was named after it and... I should stop. Otherwise I'm just going to burst out crying in the middle of everything that was going on.

"Were here." I suddenly heard him say. I un-buckled and started to open the door. I couldn't though. It was already open. I looked up to see Jason holding the door open for me.

A/N:

I know this is a short chapter in all, but I didn't have much time to write today and wanted to post something so... yeah! Blue berries!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Sky's P.O.V.

I was running toward a house right someone was holding my hand. Kitty was. At least that's what she told me her name was. I was really hoping she was telling the truth on what she had told me before. She said we were in deep trouble. She told Jason that I needed to go with her. She was going to heal me. She said that she was one in maybe a million that could help me. That the squid had splashed me with a potion that was thrown was a morphing potion with added squid essence. It had soaked into my skin, causing it to go into my blood stream and begin to turn me into one of them. Also turning me into a derp.  
I held her hand tight as we ran throught he muddy, and dark forest.  
"We're almost there!" I heard her yell.  
We walked up to a tall girl. She had bright crimson hair with a golden streak hanging along her face. Her hair was longer than shoulder thenght and was slightly wavy and curled inward at the tips. Her eyes were rose colored filling in most of the pupil. She wore a amulet that looked... just like mine. I thought mine was the only one.  
"You're here. Finally." She said to us as we walked up to her. She talked quite nice, but I could tell she had anger from the look of her eye. She sounded somewhat annoyed. I guess she and Kitty had something going on between each other at the moment.  
"Yes. Sorry I didn't get here when was expected. I had to talk someone into letting him go with me. It took some time." Kitty replied. I could tell she was trying to act nicer than normal. She was sounding more 'high pitched' when she talked here than when she was talking to me in the forest.  
They started walking toward a village type place. There were few houses, but they were very small. There was one building that was bigger than the others. Of ourse, it was the one we were walking towards. It was a tall stone building with iron bars as windows. It looked more like a prison than a house.  
"Come with me." The other girl said. I walked near her side knowing I needed to stay close. I didn't get dragged in here for nothing.  
"My name is Fiara. Yours?" She asked me. She never turned back to look at me though. I knew this was serious.  
"My name is Sky." I replied. We walked up a flight of stairs, walked through a iron door, then into a room made of just stone; no windows at all. She sat down at one of the chairs. I knew that I was either going to be locked up in here, making this all a trick, or going to talk A LOT telling her what was going on.  
"Sit down. I want to talk to you." She told me. I knew I was going to talk now...  
I sat down at one of the nearby chairs. She then got up and shut the door, locking it as well.  
"So... who was the one that Kitty had to talk to? Hmm?" She asked me. She was talking about Jason. I wanted to tell her that he was just a friend, but I knew she was going to ask for more.  
"His name is Jason." I replied hoping she wouldn't ask for any more information. It was bad enough that she now knew his name. Though I wasn't afraid to tell her about the squids. She needed to know about them.  
"Ahh. Thank you." She said while standing and turing around to face a cabinet. She pulled a small golden key out of her pocket and unlocked the cabinet door. Though she closed the door so much as to where I couldn't see, I could tell what was in there. I could smell it. There were potions. Many of the sort. Most of them smelled like dark magic.  
"Take this with you, for you will need it when I send you back to your friends." She said while pulling a bottle out of the cabinet and shutting the door. She walked over to me and handed it to me. It was a clear bottle with a butter colored liquid inside. I knew it would come in handy; butter colored things always did.  
I reached my hand toward the bottle to grab it when I felt something warmer than a bottle. I looked up at my hand and realized I had grabbed hers. I then yanked my hand back and realized that she had as well. The bottle started to fall faster than what I could think. But all of a sudden I stared at a frozen, butter colored potion so close to the floor, but not there. I looked at it with more focus, there was a red and black mist laying over the small bottle. She used nether magic?


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Fight - Chapter 10  
Jason's P.O.V.  
As I opened the door I heard a voice behind me. It was Jerome.  
"Do you like her?" I heard him whisper behind my back. Of course I didn't! I mean... at least I thought. She looked up at me and actually looked surprised. Maybe I did like her...  
She pulled her foot out of the car and onto the gravel driveway. She stood using that foot and walked out of the way of the door, knowing I needed to close it. I shut the door using the least amount of force as possible. I knew she didn't like loud noices, telling from when she almost jumped when Jerome started his car.  
"Come on inside!" Said Jerome. I walked behind her to insure she didn't scream. Jerome's house had a few... tricks around his house.  
All of a sudden I hear a scream and something fly up and into my arms. I held insuring that it didn't fall. I realized it was a girl's scream and looked down at her face. She had screamed. I slowly layed her feet back down on the now stone walkway.  
"Thanks." she said to me while looking down at her feet and brushing herself off.  
"Um... no problem." I replied. She started to walk again and I followed slowly behind. Jerome had already made it to his door and was laughing his head off.  
"I-I can't believe you fell for that! The simple tripwire! Funny thing is, it didn't even do anything!" Jerome said. I wasn't that happy about it though. It wasn't her fault.  
She just walked past him and made herself comfortable. She sat down on the love seat. I walked inside and sat down on a nearby couch seat.  
Jerome finally walked in but walked to his kitchen instead of the living room. He grabbed a few things out of the fridge, then walked back into the living room.  
"Hungry?" he asked. I actually was fine. I ate a hour ago when we were at Sky's house.  
"I'm good, but thank you." I heard Patience say. She was just sitting on the love seat looking into his eyes. I suddenly felt rage in my stomach. Was I jealous? No. I couldn't be. But... the feeling was still there, slightly, but still there.  
Jerome then looked toward me. I shook my head, saying no. I didn't feel like eating.  
Deadlox's P.O.V.  
We had to find a way to get to my house though. I had come here earlier with Jason. He took his car though... somewhere. I guess we'll have to walk.  
"Are you fine with walking?" I asked Z. I was really hoping she was. I had no other way of getting home.  
"Yeah, I guess. I could use some peace for a change." She replied.  
Then it's settled, we're walking.  
I walked out the door and motioned for her to follow. She stood up and walked toward me, until she was right up next to me. At that point I had no room to turn back. She and the door were blocking my way.  
I turned around and walked toward the path that lead to my house. It didn't take long actually, as long as you kept yourself occupied.  
She followed along until we got to the path, then she stood next to me.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked me. I really didn't know. Nothing was on my mind. Other than the fact that Sky was 'gone'. But I knew she didn't want to talk about that, she said it herself; she wanted peace for once.  
"I.. really don't know." I replied knowing she was looking for a better answer.  
"Ok, then..." she started. She reached her hand near mine and slowly took it's grasp. She held it there for a few more seconds, then I could feel the heat from her. I knew she was nervous, about what was going to happen. I just kept walking. Until my hand started to sweat. It wasn't long until I felt her's do the same.  
We were walking at a good pace. We might get there in approximatly 15 minutes. I looked down at my feet. They were so hard to see, for it had gotten so dark. It was most likely 9:30 or so by now.  
"D-... I-... I don't know what to say." She told me. I didn't either. Nothing much to talk about.  
"Neither do I." I replied. Trying to make her feel more... I guess comfortable.  
I saw a small shack type thing in the distance. It was most likely mine. I had one built there a few years ago to tell myself I was near my house. Also to tell Sky, he got lost a lot.  
We walked up to it and I heard her suddenly ask, "What is this?".  
"Just a shack that I had a friend build. To tell friends that their close to my house.  
We kept on walking. Was this going to continue? I asked myself. I mean the... our... is she still going to.. like... like me? I guess that could be how you could say it.  
We came close to my house. The shaded figure in sight. I was so ready to jump in bed and go to sleep.  
I showed her to the door, for it was on the side of the house, not in the front like most. We walked into the living room and I showed her the guest room, or where she would be sleeping for the night.  
"Here's where you'll be staying." I told her. I could tell she approved of the place. The room was filled with shelves, covered in CD's. There was a desk with one of my old computers, a small twin sized bed, and a book shelf. With the computer there was a Xbox, a stack of games, and a small web cam; just incase my guest had a need for a web cam, and cause I had a need to get a new one...  
"You wanna play Xbox and listen to some music?" Z asked.  
"Sure." I say as I see her pull a game out from underneath the stack. I looked closer and realized it was Mortal Kombat. She then stood up, the game still in her hand, and walked over to the shelf of CD's. She pulled a CD out of the shelf, Three Days Grace's 1X.  
"No way!" She yelled. "You're kidding me!"  
"Well, let's play!" I tell her taking the CD and shoving it into the computer. It started playing when she handed me a remote.  
Mitch's P.O.V.  
I saw Deadlox and Z head out the door when I realized everyone was gone.  
"So... how are we going to get to your house?" Chloe asked.  
"This is my house." I replied with a laugh.  
"Oh, Sorry." She said. Her face flushed with embarassment.  
"No problem." I said with a wink.  
"Just one question." Chloe asked me.  
"What?" I didn't know what she wanted, but I'd find out in just a second.  
"N-nevermind." She stuttered out.  
"Aww! Come on! You can tell me!" I made a cutesy face at her to try and persuade her.  
"It's nothing. Just a random thought." Chloe looked away from me. She looked embarrassed so I didn't push her any further.  
I sat down next to her and a thought popped into my head. "Hey Chloe."  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna watch a movie?" I made the same face I had made earlier.  
"Sure. Why not." She said as she went to pick one out.  
I had Netflix so she could pick whatever. I regret letting her though.  
Notch help me. She picked Pokèmon. About half way throught he move, she had nodded off, I couldn't help but think it was cute. Why I don't know. I just did. Dang this movie was boring. Before I knew it, I had nodded off as well.


	11. Chapter 11

The Last Fight - Chapter 11  
Fiara's P.O.V.  
I used my magic to stop the potion from splashing all across the floor. I really didn't mind him seeing my magic if it was for saving that potion. It was enough to make someone stand up after dying. It was very important.  
I pulled the potion up to my face and grabbed it assuring that it would not slip. I then layed it on the seat near Sky.  
"Be careful with that potion. It's very powerful." I told him staring him directly in the eye. I wanted him to know that this was important, not some funny buisness. I could tell he was going to mess something up, but had the heart to care if he did.  
He turned toward the potion yet stayed completely silent. I knew he was wondering if he was supposed to pick it up or not. He was still staring at the potion, looked like he admired the color. I always admired that color myself.  
"What are you thinking I'll do with it?" He asked.  
"It heals anyone. Even the dead. I know your going to need it with what's coming up." I replied looking back down at the potion. "Take it with you." I finished.  
"Thank you. I will certainly need it." He told me. I knew he was going to. I wasn't going to let him leave without it.  
Sky's P.O.V.  
No potion in all of the Overworld had been made so much as to bring someone live from the dead. It wasn't true that it was going to work that well.  
I stood and walked toward her. A few seconds later I realized I tripped on my own feet. I had landed right next to her. She dodged my fall by almost an inch, I was glad. I didn't want her to think of anything.  
"Uh... What was that?" She asked. I really didn't know, I just tripped.  
"I-I just tripped." I replied.  
"Sure, that's what happened." She told me when she stood and un-locked the door. She opened it and walked out and down the stairs.  
Dang it! Why did I have to be so... much like me?  
I stood up and started to pace around the table in the room till I heard a voice coming from down the hall. It sounded like Kitty, though she sounded worried.  
"But what happened?" I heard Kitty say rom down the hall. I didn't know what she meant by that, but I had an idea.  
I walked out of the room and saw Kitty walking past the staircase Fiara had gone down. I started running toward her. I had really nothing else to do. Fiara had left and I was left alone in this giant almost 3 miles away from my house.  
"Kitty!" I yelled not thinking or noticing she was on the phone.  
"What are we going to do about it?" She said to the person on the phone. She turned and looked at me. I froze in my tracks and saw her move her hands. She moved them up to her mouth and made teh signal for me to be quiet. I didn't want to just follow her and listen to her conversation. So I went back to the staircase and walked down the few steps and noticed the stairs went down to a basement. I wanted to know what was down there.  
I ran into a door and slowly turned the handle hoping not to make much noise. I opened the creaking door slowly, walking into the dark room. There was a light on the other side of the room. I took large steps sure to get there in enough time to do something yet trying not to make much noise. As I got closer to the light I noticed a cage on the other side. I could sence dark magic. I recognized who it was coming from. I wanted to forget about it till I walked up to the cage.

A/N:

Sorry this was such a short chapter but I only had to put a little in there so... hope you like!


	12. Chapter 12

The Last Fight - Chapter 12  
Jerome's P.O.V.  
It was morning now and I was driving to go get some breakfast for my guests. It won't take me long though. I lived next to town, unlike most of the others. They lived farther out into the woods. We all lived near each other, except Sky. He wanted to be more secluded.  
I pulled into the Gas Station and just grabbed a few biscuits. That would be fine.  
On my way home I passed by something in the forest. It was hard to see because there were some trees in the way, but I could see what it was mostly. It looked like a village except for one building. It was a tall stone building. Had nearly no windows. If there were any windows they had iron bars and not glass. The place looked almost abandoned. Other than that one building, all the lights in the village were off.  
I pulled into my driveway and parked. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out some keys. I walked up to the door and un-locked it. Not that I didn't trust Jason and Patience. I just didn't want anything coming in on them.  
I took a few steps inside the house and heard them talking in the guest room. I walked into the room and got their attention by just waving the bag around. Jason stood and motioned for the bag. I handed him the bag and took a few steps out of the room to make a path for them. They walked into the kitchen when Jason opened the bag.  
"Yummy! Thank you Jerome!" Patience said.  
"No problem." I replied.  
Jason reached in the bag and pulled out two biscuits. He handed one to Patience and sat down at the dining room table. He sat there for a few seconds looking at the wall next to him, then yanked the wrapper off the biscuit. Patience tossed hers around a few times and then pulled off the sticky wrapper and took a small bite. I walked to the table and grabbed the bag Jason had layed down. I looked inside and shot my hand at one of the biscuits.  
"Me and Patience were wondering if we could go watch a movie." Jason told me. That was fine. But what movie?  
"We wanted to watch Frozen." Patience said to me. I wasn't familier with it though. But if she wanted to watch it then we would.  
"Sure. Well, lets get ready." I replied.  
Patience then grabbed her coat and walked to the living room.  
"I'm ready." She said.  
"Ok. Let me grab something." Jason started. He grabbed a small object from the table and walked into the living room. "I'm ready."  
"Alright then. Give me just a second. I'll be right back." I told them, then walked to my bedroom.  
Z's P.O.V.  
I flickered my eyes open just to see the ceiling in front of me. I felt someone next to me though. Last thing I knew I was staying up late playing games with...  
I raised myself up and looked back down at where I was. Deadlox was laying next to where I was before. I couldn't help but think he was cute when he slept. I turned around to hear music still playing from his computer. I looked back up at the screen and saw that he won. I don't even remember playing at this point.  
I stood up and walked to the door noticing that someone was behind me. I turned around and there was Deadlox.  
"Good morning." he said to me. How could he have gotten up that fast without me noticing.  
"Good morning." I replied.  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked me.  
"Yes. You?" I replied.  
"Wonderful. Now how about we eat some breakfast." he suggested.  
I was quite hungry. I hadn't ate in almost a day. Not since I was at my house.  
"Would you like some pancakes?" He asked me. I was wondering if he was willing to cook for me... I wonder.  
"Yeah. I guess." I replied. That would be nice.  
He reached into his freezer and pulled out a package of pancakes. Nope he wasn't.  
He pulled out two packages of pancakes and layed them next to the toaster. Then he turned around toward one of his cabinets and opened it. He pulled out two paper plates and layed them on the table. He opened the packages and threw two pancakes, from one package, into the toaster.  
"How many would you like?" He asked me. I didn't know. Two would be fine.  
"Two will be fine. Thank you." I replied.  
He walked back into the living room and picked up a remote. He pressed a button on the top right corner. The TV turned on and started on the news. He pressed a button and it showed his PS3 wallpaper, then loaded the icons. He had many games in the TV stand. I was wondering what they went to. Now I know.  
He scrolled through one of the folder type things and stopped on Netflix. He put it on for me so that I had a variaty of things to watch. I didn't know what to choose. I had no idea.  
All of a sudden I hear a pop coming from the kitchen. It was the toaster. Deadlox stood and handed me the remote.  
"Watch whatever you want." he told me. I didn't know what to watch so I decided to just scroll through the long list of movies.  
He walked over to the toaster and pulled out two of the pancakes and layed them on one of the plates. He then opened the cabinet and pulled out the syrup. Then, he went up to the fridge and pulled out the butter, then opened the small droor and picked up a knife. He placed them all on the table than called my name.  
"Z." He started, "Your food is ready."  
"Thank you." I replied. I was actually starving. I hadn't ate in forever, or that's what it felt like.  
I walked over to the table and sat down. I then picked up the small knife and slowly stuck it in the tub of butter. I then wiped the knife over the pancake covering it completely. I then layed the knife on the tub of butter and picked up the sticky biottle of syrup. I opened the bottle and turned it upside down watching the gooey liquid run down the path of it's own. It slowly layed itself over the, now covered in melted butter, pancake. I then tipped the tall bottle up and shut the leaving a small trail off the side of the cap. I put the bottle back on the table and shut the tub of butter.  
"Deadlox," I started to ask, "may I have a fork?"  
"Yes, you may. He replied. "Their over here." He said while walking over to the same droor he opened to get the knife.  
I opened the small container that somehow held all the utensils including things like spatulas and large spoons. I scrolled my fingers over all the utensils regcognizing each one of them until I found the forks. I yanked one out of the compartment in the droor and headed back to my seat.  
Mitch's P.O.V.  
I began to stir from my sleep, noticing there was someone next to me doing the same. Then, I realized I had dozed off in the middle of the night watching a movie with my new friend, Chloe. I turned my head to notice someone else's right next to mine. I heard a slight squeal and saw a small figure jump off the other end of the couch when I knocked myself backwards a few feet. I pulled myself up with my hand by grabbing the end of the couch and pushing against gravity with my feet. I focused on the human being in-front of me. It was Chloe. I could tell she was confused. I knew she would be, for she fell asleep not remembering what had happened.  
"I-I..." I started, but never got the courage to finish. Our faces were a deep red, like mauve, but almost deeper. I didn't know what to think.  
I heard her take a deep breath and mutter to herself. I wanted to know what she had said, but I didn't want to be rude.  
I went ahead and said, "What was that?" and walked toward her giving the same cutsey look as before. She had been looking down at her feet. She then looked up toward me and gave me a face. I didn't know what the face really meant so I continued to look her directly in the eye with the same exact expression. My face felt hot. I can't believe that happened. "I-I'm sorry. You fell asleep half way through the movie, a-and I sorta did too..."  
"I-It's okay. Lets just get some breakfast."she looked down at the floor again tring to avoid eye contact.  
"That's fine." I replied. I didn't want to make things any more akward.  
I walked into the kitchen and started going through my cabinets to see what I could find for breakfast. Though I couldn't get what just happened out of my head. It was forever going to be edged in the back of my mind. I was hoping I could get that out of my mind cause some of the others were coming over later today. I didn't think that was going to happen though.  
"I apologize for what happened." Chloe started, "I really... really didn't mean for it to happen."  
"I-It's ok. Just... forget about it." I replied. Trying not to make her feel any worse than she already was.


	13. Chapter 13

The Last Fight - Chapter Thirteen  
Fiara's P.O.V.  
I don't know what happened. I just... wasn't thinking. Why did I run away? I just left him there. He could be lost or even...  
I heard a large 'BANG' from downstairs. I knew something was wrong. I ran down the hall toward the stairs and stopped in my tracks. I heard arguing and then stepped down a few of the steps and heard a familier voice. I looked down a few steps and saw only darkness until a small purple mist appeared in-front of me.  
Patience's P.O.V. (Short A/N: Sorry for the short P.O.V. change :P)  
As I was standing there waiting for Jerome I was day dreaming off into my own world. I seemed to do that a lot. My father once said that I was the queen of La-La-Land. That was a long time ago though. I was approximatly eight.  
Jerome then came walking out to the living room with a walet and some keys.  
"What are we waiting for?" Jerome asked while walking up to the door and opening it slightly, then turning back to look at us with a questionable face. I wasn't going to let him act more excited than me though. Although, I also wasn't going to turn into a complete maniec and act like myself after 10:00... anyways!  
"Nothing!" I slung out of my mouth as I pushed past him and ran for the door. I was going so fast that I got in the car before they were even out of their seats.  
I sat in the back seat again hoping that Jason was going to sit back here as well. It was nice having someone back here other than people younger than me. When I was young we used something similar to a car to get around places. I had lots of siblings so I was used to being annoyed. I was also used to sitting in the back seat. I had actually only sat in the front a few times. One time was when my brother was at my grandmother's house and my sister had to stay at home. Then there was this other time when I was riding around with Chloe and Z and they offered for me to sit in the front. I took the offer and sat next to Chloe. It was fun, though I wouldn't like to explain it all in my day-dreaming world. At least not right now.  
"That was quick." I heard Jason say as I looked out the window. He was standing there with two cups in his hand. I was really hoping they were hot chocolate. It was very cold out tonight. The snow was as white as sugar. I can't think about it anymore. All this temptation to ask for some food now was going to consume me if I continued.  
Jason walked around the side of the car and handed me the steaming, small, foam cup. I was right! It was hot chocolate. What a dream come true.  
Z's P.O.V.  
The seat that I chose to sit at was somehow warm. Not warm enough to say that someone sat here before I had though. Most likely from the heat of a vent or something of that sort. I then saw Deadlox pass by me through the corner of my eye. I turned my head and looked at him. He was focusing on sitting in his chair. He sat his plate down and pulled out the wooden seat from the edge of the table. He sat down and then slightly turned the side of his head toward my now dozing off eyes. My eyes slipped into outerspace, as some may call it. I stayed that way for a few seconds before I noticed a few taps near the door. Someone was there. Someone had to be. What else was going to make that noise?  
Deadlox then stood back up, walked to the door, and unlocked face had slight confusion on it.[A/N no it didn't have it written on his face. the type of emotion his face showed is what I meant :3]  
"Hello?" He said, opening the tall white door. I couldn't look at the bright light outside because the snow was glistening in the bright light of the sun. It hurt my head slightly, but damaged my vision more.  
I then decided to stand and look at the small blur near the wide open door. I shuffled my feet in a way that the only thing they could do was get me closer to soemthing. In my case, it was the blur. As I got closer, I saw what it was. It was a small cat that was golden in color. What the Nether was a cat doing here?  
Chloe's P.O.V. (Short A/N (again...): Another? Short Pov change! Activate!)  
I stood in slight confusion. I didn't know what to think at this point. I felt as if I should like it, but... just didn't. I was going to act like it had never happened, but my mind wouldn't let me. As if it were saying that I needed to remember it for some reason. As if I were to need it someday. I wasn't going to though. Why would I?  
Mitch was looking through his cabinets for something to eat for breakfast,not caring about he noise he was making. Later we were all supposed to meet on top of the hill. We were going to meet Sky there. Or at least that's what we thought. Jason said that that was what Sky said. What he promised.  
I started looking through the cabinets as well, until I came apon somthing...Different? "Mitch?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
"Why do you have cerial in your fridge?"  
"I... I don't honestly know."  
My phone had texted me and told me they might be a little late. She was going to the movies with Jerome and Jason. Whatever.  
I then turned my back around and looked at the couch. It brought back memories. Fulfilling memories. Theres only some things that my mind tryes to remember. I remember the time apparently Mitch saved me from my own dimension. I remember when it was nearly distroyed, before I had gotten out, and I remember the last few moments I had with my only thing I remember after that is being pulled through a portal and being led to a house by a boy in a black and red hoodie.  
"You okay?" Mitch asked me.  
"Lost in thought I guess." I replied.  
"You sure? You've been staring at the wall for the last five minutes."  
"Yes I'm fine." I nearly went back to my thoughts, but it was time to go to the meeting point. "Come on, it's time to go."  
Sky's P.O.V.  
"Stop!" I yelled. My face was red with anger.  
"Why should I?" The figure then shot back, "You've done nothing better for me?"  
"What are you talking about Seto?" I asked. What was Seto talking about. That was at least what he looked like.  
"No. What are you talking about? I am making complete sense." He responded. He did so quickly, not as the usual Seto would.  
"Stop! The both of you!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I slung my back to look at the female substance. I had seen her before, but I just can't remember her.  
The only thing I saw next was black.

**A/N: **

**Hi! Idk what to say here so... Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one coming soon and... ba-bye! (don't forget to eat pickles)**


	14. Chapter 14

The Last Fight - Chapter Fourteen  
Sky's P.O.V.  
I flickered my eyes open to see a blurred vision of some of my friends near me. There was a few sounds from the clocks, but otherwise it was deadly quiet in the room.  
"Is he ok?" Said a voice from behind my kitchen.  
I pushed my stomach up and off the bed that I was laying on. All my friends were here. Even a few that I hadn't seen in almost a year. I kind of migrated away from making videos with people other than my closest friends when I moved into the place that I lived at now. Well... to name some of my friends: Patience, Jason, Jerome, Mitch, Chloe, Deadlox, Z, Bodil, Bashur, Ryan, Ant, Captain, and more.  
"W-what happened?" I asked in complete confusion.  
"You were brought here by her." Jason said while pointing to a girl in the corner of my living room. She was working her way through the small, yet large crowd of people. I never realized I had so many friends.  
When she made her way through, she stood in front of me and took a deep breath.  
"My name is Spark." She started. "I found you unconsious by a lake that I live near. I looked at you and thought you looked familier."  
"What do you mean I looked familier? I don't remember-"  
"Let me explain." She quickly shot back at my comment. I just nodded and let her go on with the lots of explaining that she had to do. I was as confused as Nether.  
"You may not remember, but I saw you when you were young. It was a long time ago, but I will go on with what I was saying in the first place."  
I nodded my head in agreement just letting her continue.  
"You were pale and had a different skin color than a normal person. I went back to my cottage to get some supplies and then threw you over my shoulder and started following a trail made by tentacles.  
Spark's P.O.V. - [A/N: This is a short flash back btw! :)]  
I stood over his cold, pale body pondering about what I could do next. I decided to go to my cottage, get supplies, and take him somewhere more safe then here.  
I walked inside the creaking cottage and snatched a few weapons off my rack in my kitchen. I ended up getting a butter sword and a bow. What a coinsedence? I grabbed my satchel and a quiver full of arrows to use. In my satchel was a few healing potions and a journal. I took it with me whereever I went, no matter what. I then decided to grab some armor, but to keep it light. I threw on leather armor and ran out the small, wooden door.  
I then felt him, once again, making sure he was still breathing. Anything can happen. I layed down my heavy sword and picked up his body and threw him over my small shoulder. I may need to go quicker than I thought. I looked into the sky and say the sun's surroundings fade to a slight pink.  
I then slung all my things on my back and saw some type of track on the ground. It seemed to be made by tentacles. And it was made recently. It was covered in a blue slimeish thing. I didn't approve of it, but continued anyways. I followed it till I saw small spots of blood on the grass I was walking on. The blood and slimy tracks both faded off into their own paths.  
I decided to follow the slime, continuing my journey. I came upon a gravel pathway and stopped at a small river to rest. I forgot to grab food while I was at my cottage, but I can survive. I layed the man on a small log then pulled out the journal. I decided to look through the many pages. I had gotten the journal from my mother before she died 5 years ago. I never really knew my mother, but lucky for my father, she stayed alive long enough to teach me my ways.  
"What?" said a whisper from what felt like all directions. I guessed it was the only being in front of me and shoved the journal back into the bag and pulled myself toward the human being noticing he was coming back to the normal shade of a person. I felt his heart and it was beating steadily, then layed my finger beneath his nose and felt small bursts of air blowing on it.  
"I'm here." I said hoping he could hear me. I had no idea if he was just dreaming or what.  
He then opened his eyes slightly just enough to where he could see my face, or so I presumed.  
"What happened?" he asked. I was slightly worried for I did not know his strengths or what he was like in total. He could be kind, or very tricky, or just plain rude.  
"I found you near my home and brought you here." I replied. I saw the figure raise himself up from the log and then brush humself off with his hands.  
"Well, let's continue going, shall we?" He suddenly said.  
"But I just brought you here, knowing what I'm following, then you wake up and decide you know as well?" I responded trying my best not to be rude.  
"Well, I assumed you were following the tracks, as most people would, and were going to the shack down the road for some health supplies." He replied.  
"You've been around here before?" I asked.  
"Yes... though I don't remember when..."  
"That's... not usual."  
"No... but... we might want to hurry."  
"I guess so." I was being dragged along with a complete stranger that knows all about the place, but dosen't know when he learned it. What was going to happen next?


	15. Chapter 15

The Last Fight - Chapter Fifteen  
Spark's P.O.V.  
I was shuffling through the millions of cabinets in the deep lit shack. I grabbed some healing potions and some arrows. The arrows I grabbed were enchanted to where they would come back to you if they did not hit the wanted target.  
"Done yet?" He said unpatiently.  
"Almost there!" I responded.  
As I walked out of the shack a small whisp of purple mist swirled around the man. He stood there looking directly into the window of the shack. He stood there barely leaning from side to side every so often.  
"A-are you ok?" I asked.  
Jason's P.O.V.  
I was waiting for the long conversation between Sky and Spark to end. All of us had already heard it, other than AntVenom. He was staring at Sky over Spark's shoulder listening to the conversation closely. He was standing next to Patience crushing her fragile body. Turned out I was on the other side of her. I don't know how she was with-standing it.  
"You passes out and I took to farther into a forest and set up camp. I woke up here. Apparently your friends brought me. Thank you, speaking of." Spark ended.  
"No problem." I immediantly responded.  
"So... What now?" Patience asked.  
"I don't know." Sky started, "I'm bored... truth or dare anyone?" He asked.  
Oh great. Truth or dare. Why you do dis Sky! Why... Everyone else had agreed. The only hesitant people where the ones who had played with Sky before. This was gonna be a long night.  
Z's P.O.V.  
Truth or Dare? Interesting. Why pick a game that only embarrasses the living Nether out of a person.  
"I'm in. I guess." I said aloud, most following suit. The boys moved the couches and we all sat in a circle on the floor.  
Sky started us off,  
Sky started us off,"Deadlox" I swear I saw him gulp,"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." He said.  
"Really?" I called out to him,"You're that much of a pansy."  
"You haven't played this with Sky before." Was all he said back.  
Sky smirked. Now I was slightly scared."Who do you like?" Came out of his mouth in triumph.  
"I'm not answering dat."  
"You DO remember what the penalty from last time was. Right?" He was still smirking.  
"Wait, What IS the penalty?" Ssundee asked.  
"You run around the house in undergarments and cluck like a chicken." Sky replied  
"So it's embarrass myself in front of the person I like, or embarrass myself by confessing it." He stopped and thought for a moment.  
"Run around like a chicken it is." He decided.  
I about burst into a fit of laughter,"Oh dear Notch!" I said as I fell over backwards laughing like everyone else.  
After about five minutes, Sky finally broke out of a laughing fit and told Deadlox he could stop. That was another part if the punishment. The one who gave you the truth or dare told you when you got to stop.  
It was Deadlox's turn now."Chloe, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare!" She instantaneously replied.  
"I dare you to...hmmm...this is a hard one." He then smirked. This is gonna be fun.  
"I dare you..." Dramatic pause,"to try and take Bajan's favorite diamond sword, and keep it far out of his reach for an hour."  
"AW NETHER NO!" Bajan protested. Chloe literally POUNCED on him took the sword, and ran out the door. Bajan went after her, running like it was to save his life.  
"Sense Chloe is a little... Held up at the moment," Patience began, I'll take her place. Jason, truth or dare."  
"Dare. I'm not a pansy." He replied gesturing towards Deadlox.  
"I dare you to take off your helmet!" She replied without hesitation.  
"Um...no. There's a reason I wear it. If I take it off I might go stir crazy like Ssundee without his glasses." He seemed nervous. I wonder why.  
"I thought you said you weren't a pansy." Patience smirked in victory and there were several gasps around the room.  
"It's a different situation with that." He hissed under his breath.  
"Fine." Patience told him. She didn't give up that easy she had a plan.  
"Would you like to try a different dare?" she said.  
"I guess..." She turned to him and wrestled him to the ground, one arm pinned to his back. He winced."I'll have to find out what's under that helmet myself!" She ripped off his helmet, and only stared at him.  
"Notch damn it."He cursed. Everyone could now see his face. He had silvery white hair like telekinetics and phycokinitics usually had, pale skin, and navy blue eyes. He had the appearance of telekinetics and phycokinitics. But was he one? Was that why he wore the helmet? To protect his mind?  
"Woah." Was the only thing escaping anyone's lips.  
"Your a telepath." I muttered.  
"Actually, I'm half telepath half psychopath." He corrected me.  
"No wonder you wear the helmet."  
"I apologize, but I can't fully control my abilities. How exactly are you able to take knowledge from others?"  
"That's a little complicated to get into right now. Let's just get back to having fun!" Patience said for me.  
"Yeah!" I said instantly agreeing with my friend,"Your turn Jason!"  
"Sky truth or dare?"  
"Dare of course." he sounded cocky.  
"Take of your sunglasses,"Jason said before he was interrupted by Sky.  
"Easy enough!" He took off his glasses but his eyes remained closed.  
"I wasn't finished, takeoff your sunglasses AND keep your eyes OPEN" Jason was smirkin' up a storm.  
"Dancing like a chicken it is!" Sky yelled.  
"*Cough cough*Wuss*cough cough*" Jason coughed out.  
"Wimp."Patience muttered.  
"What did you both just call me?" Sky asked, turning to face them.  
"Wuss" Jason replied.  
"Wimp" Patience stated.  
"PANSY!" I called out. Everyone started to chant the word pansy until a very pissed off Sky yelled at us,"Shut The Bloody Nether Up!"  
What he didn't notice, was that when he yelled at us his sunglasses tipped off, revealing the most shocking, electric Ather Crystal blue eyes.  
"Hey bozo, your sunglasses fell off." Jerome told Sky. Everyone was silent as Sky picked up his sunglasses and put them on.  
The only eyes I'd ever heard of that were that color, belonged to Notch himself. But there was no way. Just, No way, that Sky is THE son if Notch. No. . But if he were, that would mean that there were five children of GODS in one house. FIVE!  
Chloe, who was now present along with Bajan, Is the daughter of destruction. Patience, is the daughter of peace. Deadlox, the End prince. Sky, prince of the Ather. And myself, daughter of light, darkness, and the gateway in between.  
Did fate want this to happen? Ir was it just a cocincedent. Wait a minute. From the information I got from Jason, there wasn't five children but six.  
Jason himself, was the son of king Eric. The original ruler of the Over-world. But seriously fate! Six of seven? Now all we need is the princess of the Nether.  
Now I'm confused as f***. Excuse my language. Fate, why is this all happening at once? Isn't it forbidden for the Gods' children to meet? If so then, Why?

**[A/N: I have most of my OCs covered! Yay! I need just a few more and I... here are the ones I need: CaptainSparklez, AntVenom, Bodil40, KermitplaysMinecraft, etc...]**


	16. Chapter 16

The Last Fight - Chapter 16  
Spark's P.O.V. [Short A/N: Yes, flashback still... and this was a few minutes ago Btw]  
"A-are you ok?" I asked in curiosity. He was just standing there looking at nothing in particular, just a window for an old shack. He then closed his eyes and fell to the ground as if he had fallen asleep standing.  
"Oh my Notch! Are you okay?" I immediantly shoved out of my mouth when he fell. I threw my things to the ground next to me and layed my head, left ear first, against the middle of his chest, where his heart would be.  
I stuck my index finger out and felt underneath his nose. I felt only a small cloud of air lay against it. I then picked all my stuff up in the position it had first started in. I then lifted the heavy man up and off the ground, and onto my shoulder.  
I decided to just keep going. I walked away from the lonely shack hoping that I could find my way around. He said he knew the way back to his home, but I didn't. I just walked into this group of trees that looked like they traveled a far ways away. I went a few miles in before I started to hear whispering. I was hesitant to continue walking, but I went further anyways. I stumbled upon a light source and walked forward. I suppose I had found a small beach, leading out to an ocean. I layed the man down on a stiff tree and stuck my feet into the sinking sand. I stood still for a few seconds until I saw some wreckage over at the edge of the forest.  
Chloe's P.O.V.  
After I pounced ontop of Mitch we ran out of the house and into a jungle biome. I started climbing up the vines hanging off the sides of the tall trees. When I got to the top I decided to do some parkour to get him to make him fall back a little. As soon as I made the first jump, he was all the way up the vines. I jumped a few more until I was on the other side of the tree.  
We parkoured until about fifteen minutes until he finally caught up to me enough. So... I turned around and smacked him with the flat end of the sword, knocking him onto another patch of leaves. He was stunned enough to where he fell off the rest of the tree. I felt kind of bad for what I did, though it was kind of funny to see him hit every single branch before he hit the ground.I continued to do parkour acroos the trees to keep away from Mitch. I still had a slight chuckle coming through me as I did so though.  
We continued to hop around the jungle until we looped around the whole biome. I then saw Sky's house in the distance and thought it had been an hour. Hadn't it?  
"I win!" I yelled to the person panting from the constant running we had been through.  
He looked like he was about to protest, but we heard Sky shout from inside. "SHUT THE BLOODY NETHER UP!"  
We then dropped down from the trees, walking into the house seeing Sky yelling at everyone without his sunglasses on. His eyes were stunning. They were so bright they made him look like he was blind.  
"Hey bozo, your sunglasses fell off." Jerome then said to Sky. Sky picked up the black sunglasses, put them on, then stormed upstairs.  
"What the Nether did we just walk in on?" I said in curiosity.  
Jason's P.O.V.  
I can't believe it. Z had the ability to take knowledge from people. I wasn't expecting to find that out, but when Patience pulled off my helmet, my powers may or may not have gone bezerk. Of all the minds that my mind had to go into, it had to go into these 5 people: Z, Patience, Chloe, Sky, and Deadlox. If only I would've done that before, then I would have known. I can't believe I was in a room with five other children of Gods. I couldn't believe I was one, but some of my friends were too? I just don't believe it. Not at all.  
"Jason, you okay dude? You have been staring at the floor for the past like ten minutes. And are you going to put your helmet back on, cause you look kinda weird. No offence." Mitch said.  
"Huh, what?" I said automatically. I had zoned out again, hadn't I? It happens a lot, but most people don't notice when I have my helmet on.  
"Wait a minute, where is my helmet?" I said, looking around, trying to find my precious helmet.  
Patience then walked over to me and layed the helmet on my lap saying, "Here, sorry."  
"Thanks." I replied.  
He's cute without his helmet. What? No, I can't be thinking this. Bad Patience! Bad Patience! I heard in the back of my mind. I was reading Patience's mind wasn't I? I mean... who else would say that? She was saying her name over and over. I felt my face start to burn. I immediantly took the helmet and threw it over my head. As I put my helmet on, I started to hear the voices in the back of my head faint. The helmet was designed to turn off my powers, I guess you could say. But if I pulled up the visor, it would only strenghthen my powers, not lower them. The helmet also protected my mind from other telepaths because the helmet itself was made of adamantium. My father gave it to me to help me control my powers as a kid.  
Deadlox's P.O.V.  
So that's why Sky hides his eyes. He must be the legendary son of Notch. What the crap man? I mean... he could've told his best friend. Why wouldn't he? Well, now that I think about it... I wouldn't either.  
"Maybe we should just leave Sky alone for now." TBNRFragz, or Preston, said out of no where.  
As some of the people just shugged and walked out of the door, I decided to stand and wake myself back into my sences. I was sitting for over an hour. Most of the people had evacuated, so I decided to walk to the door and wait on Z. She was coming back to my house anyways. I pulled Z out of the walking crowd and held her hand as I walked toward the path to my house.  
"Do you know what's going on?" I asked Z, still pulling her soft hand along. She nodded her head and said, "Yes, I'll explain later." She said, putting a short bit of a smile, but then stopped.  
It took us a little while, but we made it to my house and Z began to explain. She took a deep breath, then started to talk, "There are seven people who have a piece of the black flame. Sky is the son of Notch. You can tell by his shade of eye color, most likely why he has sunglasses on constantly. You are the prince of the end, Patience is princess of the realm of peace, Chloe is from the dimension of destruction, Jason is the son of King Eric, the original ruler of the Overworld, and I am from what was the dimension of light. Now all we need is the daughter of HeroBrine, or princess of the Nether."  
"But isn't it forbidden for the children of the Gods to meet?" I asked her.  
"That was my first thought." She replied.  
"Me as well. But I'm supprised that Notch hasn't done anything about it."


	17. Chapter 17

The Last Fight - Chapter Seventeen  
Spark's P.O.V. **[A/N: OMG FLASHBACK!]**  
I looked closer at the metal objects. They were almost black, round, metal things with slits all around the edges looking like it was meant for something to come out of. The source was weakening, I could tell. For when I turned, I was not expecting something so large. There was a large, blue, slimy looking thing standing directly in front of my eyes. I looked up to see that it had a face. I then looked back down, not to find feet, but tentacles. I only saw a few more flashes of blue till I saw my vision fill with a darker shade of blue, then turn to black.  
~Two hours later~ **[A/N: FIRST TIME CHANGE OFFICIALLY! WOOOOOOOOOO! :O]**  
I then found myself in a room with few windows, and no people. I lifed my upper self off of what I was laying on. Seemed to be just a temporary sleeping place, for it was almost smaller than me. It had about an inch of foam and a table that acted as a bed stand. I stood up from it to hear something loud from above.  
"Your awake. Good." Said a voice from what sounded to be from an intercom. It was near deep and sounded male.  
Almost seconds afterward, someone was unlocking a door just feet away from me. I immediantly turned my face toward them and then let my body come this direction as well.  
"Hello." He immediantly said.  
"Hi." I replied, stepping back a little and sitting back down onto what I woke up on.  
"We found you down near the beach with one of our friends. You were covered in slime and were unconsious. We brought you here to heal you. Looks like it worked." He smiled.  
"Thank you for the information, and may I ask for your name?" I responded.  
"Jason. You?"  
"Spark."  
"Well... do you have anywhere to stay? You woke up a little before expected."  
"No, actually not."  
"Well, I think I have somewhere for you to stay then."  
I followed the man out of the room and into a hallway decorated with iron and carpet before every door. There were several doors along the way and they each had a different color at their doorstep.  
"Almost out." He said informing me on how far away we are.  
He then walked up to a door and held it open for me.  
"Ladies first." he said with a smile. I replied with one as well.  
He then took the lead after getting through the heavy iron door. He let the door shut itself and continued walking.  
"Out here, then all we have to do is take a path." he said.  
"Sounds like a plan." I replied. I recognized these trees. They were the same type tree that I set the man, that I found, down at. That meant this man hadn't taken me far.  
We walked along the path, this time side by side. I saw a house in the distance and just let him take the lead. I followed his every step until we came up to the small home.  
I let him go inside first this time. I was suprized by the amount of people. There were so many that they were spilling out the door. Apparently Jason was one of the more important people because he got us all the way in quite easily. I was crowded so I decided to step back into the corner when Jason said something, "So... how did you find Sky?"  
"Who? Oh! Right..." I explained all about what happened in the quickest way I could. I was almost jumping to see over the crowd when the person in front of me moved. He was quite nice I could tell. I had a nick for telling if people were good people or not.  
"Wow. I wonder how he got there?" Was all I heard before the man I had found lifted himself off the bed.  
**...**  
**[A/N: By now, yes we are back to what I explained earlier. I did these little flashback things at the beginning of my chapters (to make them longer but anyways) to let you know exactly what happened. While I am already here, I might as well say, Thank you all for the support and I hope you like the chapters so far!]**  
Fiara's P.O.V.  
"I won't let you continue this." I said in fear, but annoyed as the Nether.  
"You can't stop me. I have allies. I make the ideas, and they play them through." Said the unfamiliar voice, who called herself Lyrist. I didn't want to believe her with anything she said. She had a cruel soul that led her in the wrong direction. She had me in a cage, that was somehow enchanted. The slick, black, bars shimmered making the shadows rage with beauty. Letting me know that they were enhanted.  
I looked around the steel matter and looked to see a small dent in the floor. It seemed she had someone in here before me. All I know is that I can't trust her.  
"I can, and I will!" I shout back with a little bit of annoyance in my voice, for I was annoyed by her petty, little, insults about every human being, other than her of course.  
She appeared to be a tall woman, dressed in all white. White dress, with matching white high-heels. The only thing dreadful about her appearance, was that she was covered in blood. Her hair was slightly tented from the red, stainful stuff. She had stains all over her skin, and through the fabric of her dress. She had long black, souless hair, as I said before, tented with the deep red color.  
"What do you mean, you pest. You have no power! Not enough to even pinch me." She replied. I had enough. I wanted out and looked back at the dent. I realized that it was hiding something very small, but so powerful, that it glowed from the small amount of light I had in this wretched place. I looked closer and then I knew what I must do. We were defiantly in trouble.

**[A/N: HI! OMG! Cliff hanger! I wanted to lay one down for I feel very picky today... watch your back! For there may be waffles...]**

**(Anyways hope you like the chapter)**


	18. Chapter 18

The Last Fight - Chapter Eighteen  
Chloe's P.O.V.  
"So... which way's your house?" I ask in curiosity.  
"Just down the road from Jerome's." he replied instantly looking back at the staircase that Sky walked up.  
"Are you okay?" I ask him. He seemed worried. Most likely for Sky. I don't blame him. Sky was the... apparently, son of Notch and he just... needed some talking to.  
"Hm. Oh, yeah! I'm fine." He replied, shaking his head a little bit.  
"Worried?"  
"A little."  
"Don't worry, I am too. But he'll be fine. We were all going to find out someday, plus-"  
"It's dark. We need to go home." Did he just call his house my home? Maybe it was just instint... or something. I guess I had been staying there ever since I ran into those idiot squids.  
"Uh... yeah. Of course." I reply, following his each and every step. I had no idea where I was going.  
"Do I have my car here?" I heard him say beneath his breath. Wasn't anything important so I just let him walk.  
When we got outside, where the cars were parked, he then stopped and said, "I guess we'll just have to walk then."  
"I guess so." I responded.  
"This way." He said, pointing toward a dark, narrow, path. It didn't look pleasent.  
"Um, ok." I reply, just following him hoping nothing was going to make any weird sounds and what not.  
Suddenly we saw a bright flame appear in front of our path. It was shaping itselft into a... girl? The flame immediantly disappeared, leaving a girl in its place.  
"Hi?" Mitch said, cautiously.  
"Oh my!" She started, "Do you know where anyone named Sky is?" Why would she need him?  
"Um, maybe but... can we get your name?" Mitch asked her. I was confused on how she even got here. Since there was flame involved, I guessed she was using magic from the Nether. Most likely. There's always fire and lava involved in the Nether. She looked fit for it as well. She was slightly scraped up, wearing a sky blue shirt with a denim jacket laying overtop. The jacked covered most of the shirt, but anyway, she wore a short, dark, denim skirt with a ruffled hem. On her feet were sky blue tennis shoes with sparkly gold laces, and she also wore a sky blue caps with a sparkly gold (yet again) pickaxe design. But the things that caught my attention most, were her sunglasses that looked almost exactly like Sky's, and the glowing magenta gem necklace, that was surrounded in 'budder'. She had one just like it in her right hand as well. The necklace looked scarily similar to the one that was around Sky's neck. Wait... was it?  
Sky's P.O.V.  
What happened there? They know I'm the son of Notch... now what? I guess there still are squids, and there still are more people that need my help. But I really just want to be alone right now. I even wish my wretched mind would leave. The thoughts that always made things worse, but made my mind feel better about itself. But... maybe they haven't noticed the color was the same as Notch's. Or maybe they just didn't see my eyes at all. I know they must have their ways... and I have mine. But... something just didn't feel right. Something... I let my hand make it's way up to my neck and then let it do some fidgeting around. Where was my amulet? What happened? I simply don't care at this moment. I just want to-  
Fiara's P.O.V. [A/N: Sorry (again) with the short POV changes :P] [Plus this was before she was found in the thing-a-ma-gerg :P]  
I held his necklace in hand. Making myself whimper from the shot that she sent toward me. It was meant to stun me, for I could tell. It was just a small tickle, but it made its way to my stomach and... black...  
_*~OoooOOoooOOhHhh! Mysterious time change ooOoOoOoOOhhHHHHh*~_  
I woke up, hearing a small river of water flow directly next to me. Where was I? I finally stood and looked around. There was a cottage and path that lead out into the forest. There were some foot steps coming toward me, so I decided to hide behind a nearby bush, nothing else to hide behind.  
"Spark! You there?!" Yelled a voice coming from the path.  
Silence remained till the girl decided to leave. She had long black hair with purple tips tucked underneath a blue baseball cap with a bang covering one of her icy blue eyes. She wore a navy blue hoodie over a white tank top, with vintage jeans and black converse. She then stayed, trying to be as calm as possible, and took the path back to where she came from.

**A/N: OMG HAI! I just wanted to say a few things before I leave you all with this chapter. One: I usually write like 3 chapters then post them all in about one hour, then don't write anymore for... eh... a day or so. So... you will proly be getting many chapters at once every time I update and... (hint hint wink wink I am pretty bad at updating so... GET USED TO IT!) anyways!**

**Two: Story of my life- My friend has four bunnehs. I asked her if I could feed them pickles the size of my face. She said no. I was sad D':**


	19. Chapter 19

The Last Fight - Chapter Nineteen

Deadlox's P.O.V.

Z didn't come down for breakfast. I wonder if she's okay. I waited for her to come, but she didn't. It was freaking noon. Noon! She's normally up at 5:30 latest. What the Nether was going on? I went up to her door and knocked lightly.  
"Go away..." Her hoarse whisper came.  
"Z, are you okay?" She sounded sick.  
"Leave me be." She replied. She replied. She sounded upset as well.  
"You can tell me, Z. I'm always here."  
"Just leave..."  
I slowly walked away from the door and texted Jason and Mitch and asked if I could speak to the girls for a minute. Their responses were: Yeah sure. We're all at  
Jerome's place. I left a note for Z explaining where I was and headed for Jerome's. Patience and Chloe greeted me at the door.  
"What'cha need to speak to us about?" They asked in unison.  
"Z locked herself in her room and she won't come out." I told them as I looked at my feet. Their eyes widened.  
"Do you know something I don't?" I looked at them waiting a reply.  
"Oh, shit." Patience cursed. Jason, Mitch, Jerome, and I just stared at her. Sense when did the nice girl cuss?  
"Z has some issues." Chloe started,"She can figure out almost anything she wants, but there are a few things that still confuse her. She tried so hard to figure done out that she had a mental breakdown and nearly burned everything in sight. Then she nearly froze her self to death. ON THE SAME DAY! If she does it again, she might kill herself in the midst of it."  
"You're kidding about the 'burning everything down' part, right?" Jerome asked.  
"No. Not at all." Patience.  
He gulped. "How?"  
"Kenzie is a Black Pyro. Meaning she has Black Pyrokenisis." Chloe replied.  
"Pyro-Ka-what now?" Mitch said.  
Jason is smart and knows of it, Jerome is too scared.  
"Pyrokenisis. Pyro meaning fire, Kenzie is power of the mind in some sort, and if it's black pyrokenisis, Black fire." Jason replied.  
"Oh Notch!" I yelled," We have to get her. My voice rasped out.  
I turned and ran home not waiting for the others to catch up. I swung open the door and ran to the guest room only to find it open.  
"Where the frac did she go?" I saw a note so I picked it up and read it. I slapped on Jason's chest because he and the others had just gotten there, then I ran out into the woods. I eventually saw a figure in the distance. I ran up as quick as I could, hoping it was Z.  
It was her. She was sitting on here knees staring into the pond. Her reflection showed her blank face,"Z?" She jerked up hand Jerked towards me and something came off of it. It moved too fast for me to see what it was. All I know is that it hurt like the Nether when it hit. I doubled over in pain, then rolled to my back clutching my chest in pain.  
Z's P.O.V.  
I could only stare at what I had just done. I hadn't realized it was Ty so I turned around shot black flame at the intruder. I covered my mouth with my hand, and for the first time sense I was an infant, I cried.  
I ran up to him while he was screaming in pain. Why did it have to be him."Why?" I whispered weakly. If any amount of black flame was to sink into your skin, it would kill you. No exceptions.  
I held him in my arms afraid to lose him. HE was the cause of my breakdown. I couldn't understand the odd feelings I had every time I was around him. I tried. I really did. But I couldn't figure out what the Nether it was.  
I then heard Patience's voice behind me,"You didn't?"  
It was more of a question than a statement.  
"I-I-I" I was lost for words. So I pulled him closer and cried, praying to Notch he'd be ok. I knew he wasn't. Every enemy I shot down with black flame died they always had stopped screaming, but he was still faintly.  
I thought for a moment. I stopped crying and spoke. Unsteady, but there were still words,"T-t-the c-circle"

**[A/N: SO sorry for the short chapter! Others will defiantly be tons longer! ba-bye!]**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Last Fight - Chapter Twenty**  
**[LOOOOOOOOONG A/N: Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say something. Thank you. Thank all of the people who just clicked on this because they were bored. Thank all the people who clicked on my profile because you found me on the favorite list of other people's profiles. Thank the people who just read this for the fun of it! I need to thank a few people in particualr for their support though.**

**gxatailsmo: Thank you so much for all the help you have given me. You have written many heart-felt chapters yourself, and I appreaciate that. Thank you is really all I can say.**

**Spark Erica Rose: Thank you for all your support! I really thank you for giving me your concerns for many of the chapters by reviewing! That helped a TON! Thank you!**

**SkyBornWriterGal: You may or may not be reading this... I decided to make it anyways! Thank you for... messaging me constantly? Well... keeping me from not being bored, I do have to say but... whatever! Thank you!**

**Kingdom Lover123123: You might take part in this story... but anyways! I put this here just cause I felt like it! You have been giving me good advice and have been a good friend ever since I got this account and I thank you for that!**

**EVERYONE (I really hope there isn't a profile named 'EVERYONE'...): Thank all of the people who sent in OCs! You really let me know that my story is good enough to continue! I will most likely be making a part two to this story when I get to chapter 30! Well... for now: Reviewing lets me know that you are still reading! Everything helps me to continue my story! Thank you all for being there for me, and if you are late reading this, I thank you anyways! You have read this story giving me support anyways! I know I haven't gotten far with my story yet... and I may be over-reacting but... THANK YOU! Don't forget the waffles! (Welp... were screwed... I don't have any Canadian maple syrup! WHY NOTCH! Anyway...) Hope you like da chapter :) :P :O :D :S O_O ._. O.O o.o o.O 0.0 o.0 O.0 0o0 THANK YA! :D**

**Back to the story:**

Z's P.O.V.

"Kenzie, we can't go to the circle. It's forbidden." Patience tried to tell me.  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IF IT'S FORBIDDEN OR NOT!"I screamed back at her, crying as hard as possible. What happened here? I picked up Deadlox's body with ease and ran in the direction of the circle. Pai (Patience), Clo (Chloe), and Jason tried to follow, but I ran too quick for them to catch up.  
_~*~*~*~*~*FOURTH WALL BREAK OMG FIRST TIME!~*~*~*~*~*~_  
I know most of you are wondering what the Nether the 'Circle' is, so I'll tell you.  
There is an ancient castle not too far from Sky Army HQ, and it's protected from the outside dangers with 'The Circle'. The circle itself is a barrier that only allows the seven main Gods and their children to pass. Once inside, they cannot hide their true forms, and become healed of any injury. IF and only if they are allowed, mortals with pure hearts can pass the barrier. It belongs to the children of Gods now. The only reason is that most of the Gods children are dead, and this castle was part of the inheritance. If I take Deadlox there, he'll be healed.  
I continued to run, full speed to the barrier. Once I passed, my cloak would disappear. No on had ever seen my face before the cloak hid everything except my shoes. Not even Pai or Clo knew what I looked like. But I was willing to take that risk.  
A shoclwave was sent out when I passed through the barrier, and Deadlox became very heavy all of a sudden. I saw ender dragon wings emerge from his back along with a long tail that was wrapped around his leg. His hands turns into claws, and his burns began to heal at a rapid pace.  
Slowly he sat up and put his claw to his head. I think that's when he realized where he was. he moved his hand down to his mouth and felt his fangs. He must of finally noticed me, because he looked up and into my eyes.  
"Z?" his face had a look of complete astonishment.

Deadlox's P.O.V.

Is it bad to find a girl ridiculously sexy? Wait... did I just freaking think that? What the freaking Nether is wrong with my head?  
She wore Black boots that came about a third up her thigh, Dark skinny jeans that begged every one of her curves, a black skin tight T-shirt with a silver colored treble clef in the lower left corner, a black wrist band on her right wrist, and a silver pendent. The pendent had a treble clef connected to a moon with a star in the top loop of the treble clef, on the bottom loop of the treble clef, and one in between the treble clef and moon. There was a sun behind the treble clef as well.  
She smiled through her red lips. looking back at me like I had almost died. Her bright dirty-blond hair fell in front of her deep emerald eyes, Her right eye had a golden colored treble clef in it and her left had a gold colored moon.  
She walked over to me and muttered under her breath,"Your okay…" she looked like she was about to cry. But Kenzie wouldn't cry. I mean seriously, she's a badass tomboy who is a total gamer! When we played Mortal Kombat, she won 82 to 0. I was quickly proven wrong. She ran up and hugged me with small tears running down her face.  
"I'm so sorry!" She cried out, "If I had known it was you I wouldn't have done it! I'm sorry!" She kept repeating she was sorry over and over again.  
I shook off my shock long enough sit down with her still hugging me. I ran my fingers through her hair and tried to calm her down.  
She eventually stopped muttering sorry, so I gently lifted her head up forcing her to look at me."You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't mean to so I'm not placing any blame on you." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't hug back though.  
She looked up at me then closed her eyes. Time seemed to stop as we got closer faces nearly touching. I could already feel heat coming from my cheeks. The red seeping into my skin's color.  
I bent down further to reach her lips; Both sets of our eyes were now closed and I could feel the taste of cinnamon come back to me from when I accidentally kissed her out in the woods.

Patience's P.O.V.

I managed to nearly keep up with Kenzie. And that was with her carrying a person twice the frail little girl's weight. Imagine how often we were left in the dust before. I saw her go up to Deadlox and start freaking out. I also saw what happened afterwards. I think I figured out what cause the breakdown. Kenzie had only ever experienced pain and sorrow, and she was confused on what this new emotion was. Love.  
"Damn your fast!" Jason wheezed out.  
I turned to him and began to walk the other way,"Leave them alone. Ty is fine and the cause of Z's mental breakdown is solved."  
"Why can't we see them?" Jason asked.  
"Because the cause of her breakdown was not being able to understand a certain emotion, and we should really leave them alone, Jason."  
"But WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYY!" Jason argued back.  
I closed my eyes truing to refrain from hitting him only to open then to Jason's laughter and a certain phrase that came out of his mouth.  
"AAAWWWWWW…..How cute! Ty's got himself a girlfriend!"  
"Do what now?" Jerome asked as he walked over to see for himself."AAAAWWWWWW….."  
"What the Nether is wrong with those two?" Chloe asked Mitch.  
"Why are you asking me? I haven't the slightest idea." He replied.  
"I'm not even sure how he pulled it off." I say. Getting everyone's attention."I mean, Seriously. That's KENZIE of all people."  
"Patience shut up." Jerome said," Everyone's got to have a perfect match somewhere! I guess their's were each other!" Jerome made a stupid smile, then went back to awing at the seen.  
"Dude, What the Nether has gotten in to you lately?" Mitch asked.  
"Uummmmm." The look on his face said it all.  
"Alright, is it?" I stared him down.  
"N-no one!" He yelled,"I'm not gonna tell you anything!"  
I saw Jason open hips visor and look at Jerome,"He likes Spark."  
"Wat! How did? Damn you, you secret giving ass hole." Jerome curled up in a ball on the ground.  
"If it helps I can tell you my crush?"Jason and Mitch said in unison.  
"No it won't help. You just told some of Sparks best friends who will probably go and tell her. So how is just telling me gonna help?"  
"Jason Tell him through Telepathy"  
Who ever it was, it must of helped considering Jerome burst out in laughter.  
**[A/N Thanks for reading guys! This is one of my chappies! Me and Clo are besties in real life so we work together on most things.~GXAtailsmo Anyways thanks guys! See you all in da next chapter! ~chloebearlewis]**


	21. Chapter 21

The Last Fight - Chapter Twenty-One  
Z's P.O.V.

He finally let up on kissing me, and I had stopped crying. I didn't want it to end, but I had to breath. Badly. Ty held me closer and ran his fingers through my soft, thin hair. He bent down and whispered in my ear, lightly, "Please don't cry over something that wasn't your fault."

"But it was my fault." I could still feel heat almost as hot as the black flame on my cheeks. [A/N: BLACK FLAME OH ME GERSH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!?]

He laid down on the green grass and I laid beside him. I pulled my midnight black headphones over my ears and listened to my music to calm down. I never took my headphones off. No matter what I always had them.

He pulled a headphone splitter out of his pocket and showed it to me. I unplugged my iPod and grabbed the splitter out of his hand. I then plugged the small splitter into the flat iPod, so we could both listen.

I felt tired from all the running and before I knew it, I was asleep in his arms.  
Deadlox's P.O.V.

Z's breathing slowed and I knew she had fallen she like, my girlfriend now? I really don't know. I gently picked her up and walked around the corner only to see Jerome, Mitch, Jason, Patience, and Chloe; all of them laughing their ass off.

"Shut up. She fell asleep. I don't blame her she ran all the way here CARRYING me." I half yelled half whispered.

"Nice wings lover boy."Jerome commented.

"What about you and Spark? At least I had the guts to admit the truth." I shot back at him.

He lifted his finger and opened his mouth but he instantly shrank back down.

"You're beaten." Jason said.

"I'm taking her back home. DON'T follow me." I told them.

I carried her through the woodland area around us and walked strait home. When I got there the door was still open, so I walked right in.

I layer her down on her bed and sat next to her finding my own eyes becoming heavy. Soon I too was asleep.  
Chloe's P.O.V.

OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! Mitch liked me? I walked over to Jerome with a smirk, not daring to show my inner girly side.

"You know Jerome,"I started,"You didn't send that to Sky. You sent it to me."

"I'm dead…" He muttered.

"Yes, Yes you are. I'm telling Spark you like her."

"NO! Anything but that! PEASE DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!"

I typed in Spark's number and texted her this: 'Spark, you have a secret admirer. And I can tell you exactly who it is. Jerome.'

I pushed the send button and laughed. Jerome was gonna kill me. But what no one, but Z and I knew that Spark LIKED him too. Z accidentally looked her in the eyes and got all the info. Then she told me.

"Why!?" Jerome yelled.

Spark texted back almost immediantly after that: 'OMFG Jerome LIKES me? As in LIKE-LIKES ME?'

I texted back: 'YUP!. He's curled up in a ball on the ground because he's so embarrassed that I told you.' I took a picture of Jerome and sent it with the text.

'Why'd you do that to him?' Spark texted.

'Cause I can.' was my reply.

Then I handed Patience my phone and tolf her to pull up the message from Jerome and read it. Never in my life have I seen that girl's face disappear because it had turned the color of her hair. She shakily handed me the phone and turned away out of shyness."I-I-I…" she shut her mouth not knowing what to say.

"What did Jerome send you?" Mitch asked me.I showed him the text message and his face went red."Oh…" He turned away from me and sat down by Jerome."Now your not alone in complete embarrassment, my Bacca buddy."  
"You guys will be fine. Spark likes Jerome anyways," His head popped up and he looked at me wide eyed," and Patience WOULD NOT shut up about Jason's eyes." His visor was still open so he shut it quickly in order to hide his blush.

"That puts them out but not me…" Mitch muttered.

"I never said I didn't like you. I-I-I mean, you saved my life when I was a kid." I stuttered because I almost let it slip," I would have been incinerated if you hadn't pulled me through the portal." He hugged his knees to him a put his head down in shame," Don't be upset Mitch. Please?"

"All I did was move you from fire to water. I didn't do anything special."

"You know the barrier that they passed? It reveals the true form of anyone who passes. IF thy can pass it. It's said that only the gods and their children are able to pass, but that's untrue. if you have a pure heart, you can pass easily." I said.

"Why tell me this?"

"Because you and Jerome passed across the barrier when we first got here." Patience spoke up,"You don't look any different because your pure hearted. When we pass we change because of who we are. if you hadn't of saved Chloe, we'd be walking in the Nether for eternity."

"Do what! Why?"

"Chloe is one of the children of the am I, so is Z. I don't know of anyone else."

"Me too." Jason whispered.

"Wait," Jerome started,"Jason? No way. There is no way in all of Minecraftia."

"Ty's one. I think Sky is but I'm not to sure."

"It's impossible." Mitch muttered,"Just impossible."

"Well it's not, Sherlock."I said to him. They were back across the barrier now so I walked over to him."Like I said," I jumped up and pecked him on the cheek,"never said I didn't like you." DID I REALLY JUST DO THAT!? ohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotchohmynotch!  
**~! #$%^&*()_+**  
**Sup guys! Chloe's to lazy to write another chap right now and she wanted to hear some more from me so I had to write it for her! this is also one of the reasons I haven't been writing mine lately. I don't mind though. I love helping my best friend with this and I hope you enjoy my style of writing too!**  
**~GXAtailsmo**

**:P I am lazy! Anyways, sorry I haven't been updating recently. The reason: I'm lazy AND I have been super! busy lately... See you in the next chapter!**  
**~chloebearlewis**


	22. Chapter 22

The Last Fight - Chapter Twenty-Two  
Mitch's P.O.V.  
I felt a small poke on the side of my cheek, and a voice say from behind me, "Like I said, never said I didn't like you."  
I focused my vision and noticed it was... Chloe? Wow.  
I stopped directly in my tracks and felt heat coming from my face. I turned around and sat back down, next to Jerome. I thought about what just happened. We found Ty and Z here, Jerome exposed who he liked, he sent a text to Chloe telling who me and Jason like, then she does this?  
Maybe she really does like me. I don't know, I'm just going to let it go.  
"What am I supposed to do now?" Jerome asked me, looking down towards his feet.  
"Talk to her." I replied.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?!" He immediantly responded. He shot his back up, and into the end of the bench. I sprung myself up from the seat  
"T-that you should maybe say 'hi' first?" I said with attitude, with yet a frightening tone.  
"I don't know. I-...I just get too nervous." He responded as he lazily slumped his back forward.  
"I feel your pain, brother." I replied, sitting the same way, down on the bench.  
We sat there for a while until Jason walked up to us and started talking, "So... whatcha doing?"  
"Nothing much." I replied.  
"Ya know, your lucky." Jerome said, looking up to the man in the blue and orange suit.  
"Why am I lucky?" He said with one eyebrow up, above the other.  
"You have something to cover your face." He responded. That would be pretty helpful right now.  
"Ahh. I see." He started, "Sometime it makes things like that worse though."  
"Like what?" He asked.  
"Well... I don't want to explain."  
"Why not?" I asked, interupting their, what is now, an argument.  
"I don't want to explain, as I said before."  
"Come on! Just tell me!" I begged.  
"If I tell you this, you have to tell Chloe something." He shot back turning his helmet the other direction.  
I stuck my hand in mid air, then froze, mouth wide open. I had made my way to standing up, so I sat back down. I just molded my body down to it's older position and started thinking again. I can't get her off my mind. Why brain!? WHY!?  
Fiara's P.O.V.  
I stood in the center of the path, waiting for the boy to reply. Soon he did.  
"Could I get a name?" He said, faintly.  
"Oh..." I started, "Fiara... or Fia for short." I just realized I didn't tell Sky my nickname, or whatever you want to call it.  
"Well... First of all how did you get here?" He asked. I wasn't paying much attention to him though. I mean... I guess I was, just not on his words. He was acting like shelter for the girl that was now behind him. I guess I do look a little frightening. I have many scrapes and cuts from being caged.  
"I'll explain that later." I started. The look on his face vanished from curious to something that made me know he understood.  
"What is your hurry?" The girl asked. Why did she have to cause trouble now?  
"I was put in a cage and I need to find someone."  
"Who would that be?"  
"Someone!" I shot back getting kind of angry...  
The man quickly shot his am back, and onto the girl, holding her back, protecting her.  
"Woah!" He quickly said.  
"Sorry." I said, moving my hands in circualr motions to knock off all the dust from my clothing.  
"No problem." He said, loosening his arm seatbelt.  
"I will explain later. I need to find Jason."  
"I know where he is, but can we wait until morning."  
"Yes, that will work perfect. Meet me here near nine."  
"Ok, but... do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"  
"Yes, I do." I replied with a smile. I then used my powers to flash away, and into my home. I lived in the Nether, so I was a good amount of blocks away.  
Sky's P.O.V.  
I took a few steps back and felt the small amount of magic cover my body. I struggled, using all the strength I could. I then closed my eyes and let the mist control me.  
Black...  
I stood from the gray, blackness and looked at the thing in front of me. She turned her face toward my... I wouldn't even call it a face, it was so beaten up. What had she done?  
"I see you have awaken." She said.  
"Apparently..."  
"So... what's your name, young man?"  
"I'm not telling you anything until you let me free." I was in a cage that was covered in dust.  
"Oh! You're going to tell me one way or another."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Okay then. You've asked for it." She whistled and many squids came from behind her. Who was she?  
"First, who are you?" I asked her.  
"I will tell you my name. My name is-" She started until someone came in the door.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the voice shouted. It was female, and about my age.  
"Okay then." She started, "It's you or him."  
"Take me and leave him alone!" She shouted. I wasn't going to stop her though, I didn't even know her.  
She tilted her head down slightly. She was thrown to the ground by some of the squids. They made her stand and then walked her past me.  
"Get him out. We need other cages for other things."  
As soon as she said that, I knew who the girl was. Fiara. She was slightly harmed by the squids, though since she was from the Nether, water was on the squids side, so the hits hurt more. I knew she needed a way out and I knew what to do. I acted like I tripped and shoved my elbow into the side of the cage, making a dent just big enough. I then wrapped my hands around my neck, and unlatched the amulet. I then slipped the small jewel into the dent, and let them carry me away.  
Z's P.O.V.  
When I woke up, something warm was holding me tightly to it. I didn't want to open my eyes. It was too calm and peaceful. But I did anyways. Deadlox was holding me close. He must've noticed my movement, because he pulled me closer. I felt my face get hot, but I didn't reject him. After about ten minutes, he began to stir.  
"Morning sleepy head." I whispered.  
"We need to get up before Sky comes to get me for parkour." He whispered back.  
"But I don't wanna!" I whined, "Your warm."  
"Let's watch a movie or something. We can still cuddle."  
"And eat I guess." I smiled.  
"I'll get the waffles, you go pick out the movie." He told me.  
I picked out Transformers Three: The Dark Side of the Moon. Deadlox came back with six waffles [A/N: And Canadian maple syrup] and sat down next to me. He put the waffles on the table just as the title screen came up.  
"I actually haven't seen this one." Deadlox said.  
"It's good." I reply.  
"Someone dies. Don't they?"  
"Just watch the movie." I smiled at him knowing what was next.  
"Will you tell me?" He asked, "Please? Please? Please?"  
"Fine." I gave in to him. He was so cute when he was like that. Even if it was considered acting like a five year old. [A/N: SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT!] "It's Ironhide."  
"WHAT? NO!" Ironhide it Deadlox's favorite. Mine being the badass BumbleBee.  
"Just watch the movie, Lox."  
"Okay!" he replied. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer so we could watch the movie.  
After the movie was over, Lox and I sat on the couch and started talking. Maybe an hour o so later, Sky came in and we told him to wait at the door.  
Lox got his stuff and nearly walked out the door without his sword.  
"Lox!" I called out.  
"Yeah?" He turned around and said.  
"You almost forgot your budder sword." I handed it to him and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't get yourself." I smirked at him.  
"Don't woory, I won't." He replied. I turned to walk back to the house, but not before Sky asked Deadlox a question.  
"Sense when do you have a girlfriend?" I smiled as I shut the door and went to draw, in order to pass my time.


	23. Chapter 23

The Last Fight - Chapter Twenty-Three  
[A/N: Wow! Never thought I'd get this many chapters!]  
Sky's P.O.V.  
As I let the horrid creatures take my limbs and toss them around trying their best to not let me go, I was thinking about what Fiara just did. She let me be free by sacrificing herself. I would do that for one of my more known friends, but for someone that I just met, maybe.  
As soon as I got to the tall, dark, obsidian door, I was just thrown to the ground, not being cared about. When I hit the dirt, dust flew all around me in a cloud shape. They slammed the door shut, just barely missing my scuffed up feet.  
I then stood and dusted my self off. I was worried. Very worried. Why was I?  
I heard talking from inside, but the obsidian doors kept explanation from getting to my ears. I wanted to hear. I needed to hear. All of a sudden, I heard a scream.  
Mitch's P.O.V.  
As I sat back down on the now lonely bench, I felt a small thrust of warmth come from near my arm and shoulder. I lifted my heavy back up from it's old position. I then leaned back onto the back end of the bench to find a substance next to me. I turned my head and saw a familiar face setting on my tough skin. I realized it was Chloe, and just went with it. I wrapped my arm around her neck touching the other end of her.  
"Whatcha doing?" She asked, still setting her light head on me.  
"Just sitting." I replied.  
"I saw."  
"Yep."  
We sat for a few minutes, until someone came from behind the corner. It was Z with someone blabbering their mouth behind her. She froze and started walking backwards, running into the person behind her, letting him know what was happening. He noticed us, then gave a greedy smile. He was Deadlox.  
"Looky here." he said immediately.  
I quickly picked up my arm as a reflex and Chloe followed. My face felt hot. I was worried. I turned my body toward the tall man and started scratching my head.  
"Well, what do we have here?" He asked. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or someone else at this point though. So, I tilted my face upward to see him looking directly into my eyes.  
"I-I... I don't know." I said, so I could get out of the pain of the stare he showed upon his face. I turned toward Chloe to see her having the same problem. Then, she turned to me.  
I knew I blushed so I turned back to Deadlox just to have my face turn from pink, to red.  
"Awwww! Someone's embarrassed!" He said with the weirdest face I have ever seen. Deadlox was doing one of those puppy dog faces. To my surprise, it wasn't that bad.  
"Shut up." I said, looking toward him with a face of annoyance.  
"Be quiet." I heard Chloe say from behind me.  
"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked Deadlox.  
"Trying to find you, actually." He replied.  
"Well, you did..."  
"Yup!"  
"Why are you so happy about this?"  
"I don't know. I'm happy about a lot of things that I don't know why I am happy for."  
"Ok then. Well, why did you need to find us?"  
"Well, Z wanted to talk to Chloe, so I came with."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"I know you do know." I said with a smirk. I knew he was going to get mad, though. I don't care.  
"W-Wha-... Really?"  
"Yesh."  
"Whatever."  
"Well, why did you come with her."  
"I don't know, okay?"  
"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Well... do you want to come or not?"  
"Sure. If Chloe is fine with it, yeah."  
"What if Chloe wasn't fine with it?"  
"Then I would stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Same answer as you."  
"That couldn't be."  
"It could, and it is."  
"No. No. No. You just like her."  
"Haven't we already established this?"  
"Not for me."  
"Right... Nevermind then."  
"Why not? Tell me more!"  
"No."  
"Why."  
"Cuz'."  
"WHY!"  
"Just cause, okay?"  
"Fine."  
Our conversation ended, so I listened in on Chloe's.  
"O-M-G! No way!" Z yelled.  
"Apparently." Chloe responded.  
"No. Like seriously. When did this happen?" Z asked Chloe.  
"I don't know. A few minutes ago, I guess." She replied.  
I believe I know what she wanted to talk about just from these few sentences.  
Jason's P.O.V.  
I was just day dreaming at this point. I was looking at every little thing that me and Patience passed by. I dreamed off while staring into one thing. Her eyes. The one thing that I didn't care to stare into, I stared into. They were quite beautiful. She had emerald green eyes with white stars shapes all in them.  
"A-are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head and answered, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Ok..."  
I just forgot about it and went on with my continuous walking. I felt a small wave of warmth form near my hand, then fingers intertwining with mine. Soon after, a head on my shoulder. What just happened?  
I continued to almost trip on my own feet, then fix it just barely, until we got to my house. We had decided to split up back at the place, though most of them didn't leave. We left because we still hadn't eaten breakfast. Too much of other things to do.  
When we got to my house, I remembered. My house was a library. I stuck one hand in my pocket and Patience lifted her light head off my shoulder and just watch me call Jerome with one hand. I put the phone up to my ear and heard him start talking, "Hey dood. Whatcha need?"  
"I need somewhere to sleep."  
"Right. Be right there."  
"Ok see you."  
That was quick. A few minutes later, Jerome pulled up and slipped out of his car.  
"Hey there." He said after he walked up to us. At this point we seperated from each other.  
"Hi!" Patience immediantly threw back at him.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Well, you coming?" He asked.  
"Defiantly!" Patience said, running to the car door.  
"Well, I guess I am going too." I told Jerome.  
"I guess so." He replied.  
We got in the car and did nothing, but laugh all the way there.  
Deadlox's P.O.V.  
"Sence when do you have a girlfriend?" Sky asked me.  
I shugged my shoulders in response. I saw her smile before I turned around and walked with Sky to the new parkour course. I speed through, only falling once, while Sky was trying to finish. I had nearly forty minutes to wait on him. Probably, because I kep throwing snowballs to make him fall...  
"Sky, can we go home now. It's almost dark." I called to him.  
"Yeah sure." He called back, "You usually don't care though. You just wanna get back to your girlfriend don't you?"  
"Aw shadup." I told him.  
I could feel my face get hot, and I knew he was right. "I promised." I muttered to myself.  
"You promise what?" Sky asked.  
"That I'd be home soon."  
"Go on lover boy..." Sky told me.  
I didn't hesitate to run home. I opened the door hearing silence minus a soft singing voice from upstairs.  
I walked into Z's room to find it littered with art supplies. And I mean LITTERED. There was everything imaginable spread out and color coated. I looked at the drawings in all of the books that were layer out. She was drawing in the corner, and singing a song I didn't recognize.  
"So this is what you do when I'm not here." I said.  
She jumped slightly; then acknowledged me,"I didn't hear you come in. I'm sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up."  
"It's no problem."I responded.  
her drawings were beautiful."Where'd you learn to draw anime like that?"  
"I taught myself…"She mumbled.  
"You think you could teach me the basics?" I really was iterated with this.  
"Sure!"


	24. Chapter 24

The Last Fight - Chapter Twenty-Four  
Patience's P.O.V. **[A/N: This is a remake of the last chapter in the girl's POV]**  
Me and Jason decided to get back to his house. We were walking side by side following a small path, forcing him and I to get closer. I then just didn't care and slowly slid my fingers into his and layed my head on his shoulder and continued.  
First, he looked suprized. Then, went with it and slightly touched the top of my head with the side of his. At this point, we were wrapped together.  
When we got to the house... witch was apparently a library, he pulled out his phone, so I lifted my head and just watched him type. When he got the numbers pushed, he put the phone on his ear, and I completely let go of him.  
He was apparently talking to Jerome because Jerome then pulled up the driveway and asked us to get inside. I immediantly jumped into the large car and let them drive me away.  
That was fun! We laughed all the way there, telling jokes and stories and stuff.  
"Let's go inside!" Jerome yelled, grabbing a diamond axe and slamming it into the ground, then screaming and running in the door. What was wrong with him?!  
"What was that?" I asked Jason.  
"I seriously don't know." He replied, still staring into the axe.  
"Y'all comin?" He choked out from between bites of his plate of steak.  
"First question: How did you get that so fast? Second question: WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?!" I asked Jerome.  
"Next level strats." He replied.  
"Whatever." I replied.  
I just sat on the couch and rested for a second. I was very tired with what just happened. Felt like it all happened in three seconds. All so fast. Before I knew, my dreaming took me, I fell into the darkness of sleep...  
Z's P.O.V.  
When I walked into the small house, I stood for a few second thinking of what to do. I decided to walk upstairs and start drawing to pass some time. First, I drew some anime and got bored of it. Then, I just started doodling faces on several sheets of paper. By the time I was done with just five drawings, there were art supplies scattered all over the large room. I continued thinking I would clean it up later.  
After a while I started singing some songs to keep myself occupied. I got kinda bored easily. I was almost dark. Deadlox should be home soon.  
I realized I had trailed off into a daydream, continuing to sing. When I woke up from the dream, I heard a voice, "So this is what you do when I'm not here?" He asked. It startled me some, so I jumped and noticed it was just Deadlox, so I calmed down a bit.  
"I didn't hear you come in. I'm sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up."  
"It's no problem." He started, "Where did you learn to do anime like that?"  
"I taught myself." I replied. It was true. One day I was bored and I saw my friends drawings and they just turned out to be anime and so I taught myself to draw like that and that is how it has been ever since.  
"You think you could teach me the basics?" He asked me.  
"Sure!" I replied immediantly.  
I let him sit down in the seat next to me and then taught him that he needed to start with shapes, then add all the detail. We started with the head, then the body, moving down to the feet, then he knew how to simply draw a person.  
"Thanks!" He said.  
"No problem!" I replied.  
I realized it was getting late, so I stood and started to pick up the mess. I started with the papers first, putting them into my folder. Then I picked up all the supplies, stuffing them all into my case.  
"Thanks for cleaning, but you didn't have to do it yet." Deadlox told me.  
"I know. It was just such a bad mess, and I felt bad about it and stuff, so I cleaned it all up."  
"Well... still. You don't have to clean all of it. I'll help."  
"No. I'm fine. I can clean it myself."  
"Okay, whatever."  
I then picked up the last few pencils and pens that were scattered all throughout the room and layed them accordingly in my case.  
"Done." I then said immediantly after I put them inside.  
"I see." He replied.  
I then walked out of the room and down the stairs, giving him a questioning look.  
Chloe's P.O.V.  
He had been sitting there for a while, and my legs were getting tired. I decided to prove him wrong. I sat on the seat next to him and layed my head on his shoulder. It was warm and comfortable. He seemed startled, but then settled back into the bench. I guess he liked it, because he then moved his arm and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me slightly closer. I closed my eyes and took in the warmth that I had been cautiously waiting for for the last few minutes.  
"Whatcha doin?" I decided to spit out of my mouth.  
"Just sitting."  
"I noticed."  
"Yep." He replied.  
I didn't know what to say afterwards, so I just layed there. I swear I almost fell asleep, till I felt the warmth pull away from me. I opened my eyes and looked to see Deadlox and Z walking towards us and got what it was for.  
"So... how was it?" She asked me.  
"Was what?" I replied.  
"That."  
"What?"  
"Ugh. Him."  
"Oh... I don't know. The same it would be for you."  
"It wouldn't be the same for me because I wouldn't be the one under his arm."  
"Well, no, not him, but someone else."  
"Yes, but still."  
"Who is this someone else though? I wanna know."  
"I'll tell you if you give me your thoughts."  
"Why do you wanna know anyway?"  
"I don't know! I'm bored and curious."  
"Whatever."  
"So..."  
"So what?"  
"Nevermind."  
"Okay..."  
"Do you like him back?"  
"Shut up."  
"No. Why would I?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"Gosh. Don't have to be so forceful."  
"What are you trying to tell me of all people."  
"That you don't have to be so forceful."  
"Not what I meant."  
"I know."  
"Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"I just don't know what to say."  
"Okay... When did this happen?"  
"I don't know?"  
"O-M-G No way!"  
"Apparently."  
"No like seriously. When did this happen?"  
"I don't know a few minutes ago, I guess."  
I turned my eyes toward and saw Mitch looking our direction. He was listening to our conversation. But for how long?


	25. Chapter 25

The Last Fight - Chapter Twenty-Five  
Fiara's P.O.V.  
I was pondering on what to do next. I was outside his house. The one to save us all from... her. I don't know why she was here. Or why she wanted to destroy us all. The only thing I knew, was that she knew three girls had the power to destroy all of this realm. They had the power to give all of us pain. One the pain of mind corruption, another the pain of hunger for war, and another the pysical pain. The pain of the black flame. The strongest power in all of the world. More powerful than Notch. But this man, Sky, was the only one who could stop this, Lyrist, from using them.  
I walked up to the door and cautiously knocked. No answer. After all this? No answer?! Not what I was hoping for. I guess since I had risked my life for him, he wanted to do something about it, but not now. Now he had to be home. Now he had to be somewhere for me to contact him.  
What now? What will I do? Just wait. I guess so. I wonder if the door is unlocked. Since this house is so far back into the woods, it would be. I moved my hand to the door and twisted, almost slipping. The door handle was made of a substance I never really payed any attention to. Some people I believe called it budder, but some others called it gold. I decided to call it budder. It sounded more fun.  
The door slowly creaked and flew open a few inches. I walked inside and it was completely dark. I turned to find a switch and then flicked it on. Lights came on and I shut my eyes for a minute. I walked inside and shut the door. I hope he dosen't mind me sleeping on his couch for a night. I layed down on the couch and got situated. Before I knew it, I was deep asleep.  
Mitch's P.O.V.  
As I listened to their conversation, I looked in front of me to see Deadlox doing the same. All of a sudden, I heard someone behind me suffering. It was Chloe. She was down on the ground, holding her head in her hands, groaing in pain.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, getting off the bench and kneeling down behind her.  
"I don't know." Z replied. She was the only person who could know. Who could know why this was happening to her.  
Chloe just sat there now, waiting to collapse. And it was seconds before she did. I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground and looked to Z in confusion.  
"What can we do?" Deadlox asked.  
"First, stand her up. Then, we should lay her down." Z immeidantly said. I picked her off the cold ground and then held her up, bridal style.  
"Where can I lay her down though?" I asked.  
"Stand back." She replied. I walked back a few feet, then saw her wave her hands and a bed appear before my eyes.  
"I can do some good things, you know?" She then said, pointing to the bed.  
I immediantly layed Chloe on the bed looking at her face. She seemed worried. Her eyes twitched as she lay, asleep in the bed.  
"Here." Z said, handing me a pillow and blanket. I layed the blanket over top her and then lifted her head and layed the pillow underneath.  
"So... do we just wait?" Deadlox asked.  
"I believe so." Z replied.  
"What do we do, though?" I asked Z.  
"I don't know. Think of what we're going to do afterwards?" She replied.  
I could hear a deep breathing until Chloe shot up from her sitting position and gasped for air continuously.  
"Are you okay?" I immediantly asked, bending down to reach her hight.  
"No. It was awful. Just awful!" She said, taking breaths inbetween.  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
"I saw it. My realm. Before it was all desrtoyed. But I was...being taken somewhere. By someone who called me their cousin. She took me to where the source of the realm was. She told me the past. The history of the source. She said that there was a girl that was born with a power to control the minds of people. But the power came with a price. The girl saw things and heard things while using her power. When she was older she was killed by some man. Her powers formed into a ball and floated where the man could not reach. It was taken here and the man was killed for what he did. My so call cousin pushed me into it and I saw every painful thing that the girl from the past had seen. Everyone was bright white. It was blinding. I could hear screaming in all directions and pain shot through my every vain. It was awful." She said, crying.  
"It's okay. It's all over now." I said, holding her hand while she was panting on the large bed.  
"There was one person who wasn't the white color of the rest. I don't know who he was, but I could see him through the crowd of blinding people. He stared at me, yet it was so comforting. Next thing I knew I awake here."  
"What does it mean?" Z asked.  
"It told me I have powers. But do I still have them?" Chloe asked.  
"We don't know." I replied.  
"We can only guess, but for now I would stay away from me. Who knows what I could do to you." She said, standing and backing away.  
"Don't do this to yourself." I said, worried. Was she going to stay far away from us all for forever?  
"I have to. For your safety."  
"No you don't. I'm not afraid."  
"But I am. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Chloe, I have powers. But I still stay with my friends." Z said.  
"Yes, but you can control them. I can't. I don't know when they're going to take over." She pleaded.  
"You don't have to stay away forever." I said, stepping toward her.  
She backed away and replied, "Maybe not forever, but at least for now."  
"STAY BACK!" I yelled, seeing a figure behind her shoot a light as bright as the sun at her. I jumped forward and pushed her away, feeling nothing, but pain afterwards.  
Chloe's P.O.V.  
"STAY BACK!" Mitch screamed, the jumped forward and pushed me out of the way.  
I stood immediantly and saw a bloody figure where I was standing.  
"NO!" I yelled, kneeling down beside him. There was a hole in his shirt where his heart would be and flames coming from the woods behind us.  
Patience's P.O.V.  
I heard screaming from where Mitch, Chloe, Z, and Deadlox were.  
"Maybe we should go check that out?" I said through the talking of Jason.  
"Yeah..." He replied.  
I walked around the corner and saw Chloe laying down and crying on top of someone with Z and Deadlox kneeling down beside her.  
"What happened!?" Jason and I said in unison.  
Deadlox stood up and walked to us. He then put up one hand, opened his mouth, but never said anyhing. He turned to see Z standing and walking over.  
"Go with her for now." Z told Deadlox. He turned and went back to his recent position.  
"Chloe fainted and ended up waking moments after to have had a nightmare. A nightmare that told her the past of her realm. She found out that she has powers that make people have pain, so she backed away from us all. Afterward, someone unleashed a ball of fire directly at her, but Mitch pushed her away before she could get hit. He is dying now and we do not know what kind of magic it is, so we can't fix it."  
"Oh my! Will he be okay?" I asked, worridly. I was also worried about Chloe and this power, but Mitch was hurt. Bad.  
"He should be. If we can get Chloe to let us do anything." She replied.  
"At least we have a chance. May I see his wound?" Jason said, looking to Chloe. She must've heard, because she lift herself off of him, then falling to the ground and looking to the sky. What happened to her?  
I knelt down to see him breathing hard. But not for long. I knew he wasn't going to be for long because of the large amount of blood along the ground.  
"Get me a cloth with some water, then some water by itself." I said, knowing we needed to stop the bleeding.  
"Will he be okay?" Chloe asked, apparently already sitting up and watching life play out.  
"Should be. We don't know for sure, though." Z told her. Chloe took a deep breath and stood, walked to a bench, and sat down. Z followed, I guess trying to comfort her. They were talking, but I couldn't hear much, so I just continued with my work.  
Z's P.O.V.  
"He'll be okay." I said, trying my best to make her feel better. Didn't work too good though.  
"I just wish there was something I could do about it." She replied. I feel her pain. I know the that feeling. Usually when someone you love is hurt and you can't do a thing about it. That feeling was one of the worst ones.  
"I know how you feel. Someone I loved was in danger. But there was nothing I could do about it. I was the one who made it happen. That's actually the reason your here." I responded.  
"Ugh," She took a deep breath, "What am I supposed to do now?"  
"Wait. And hope for good outcomings."  
"That won't help. The longer I wait, the more I yearn to do something."  
"Then help. Go sit by him, hold his hand, comfort him. You may not be able to help him physically, but you can help him in other ways. Try it."  
"I guess, but I don't want to see him in pain. That's one of my problems."  
"Would you rather see him in pain now, or never see him again." She waited a few seconds, then rose and walked to where Mitch was. It worked.  
I did the same and watched Patience patch up the large wound. He was breathing, but it was very light. I was worried as well. I did not want him to be in pain, die, or even just leave us. Some of us need his help.  
"We should get him back to his house." I told Patience.  
"Yes, we should. Though moving him will release more blood. We should wait til it stops." She replied.  
"Of course." I said.  
I just waited, not knowing what to do. A few moments later Chloe ask, "May I see his hand?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Patience replied, backing away. Chloe then took her hand and wrapped it around his, closing her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath and moved her head's position to the sky. I looked to the wound to see none. Had she done something?  
She let go, panting just as when she fell last time. I reached to her and caught her before she could fall. I lifted her and walked over to the bed I made earlier. I layed her down and waited for her to wake.  
"What was that?" Patience asked, very confused.  
"She used those powers. She had to have. This happened earlier, witch is why I know what to do. Just give her a minute." As soon as I said, she flung herself up and was breathing heavily, just as before.


	26. Chapter 26

The Last Fight - Chapter Twenty-Six

Chloe's P.O.V.

All I could feel was the pain and suffering of the 'power' before I saw nothing but darkness. I was standing on what felt like wood. All around me was pure black. I couldn't see anything. Then, there were blood red eyes staring at me wherever I turned. I closed my eyes and held my head, kneeling to the floor. I heard laughing and joy from what seemed like everywhere. It was horrible. All the eyes, and the not being able to see, plus the painful laugher from all directions. Then I felt my feet get slightly cold. Then freezing. There was water filling the small room I was in. Once it got to my waist, I stood. It was filling even faster now. I swam to the top only to find a ceiling. I pushed and struggled in any way I could. I then felt a small substance grab the edge of my hand.

I was breathing heavily, sitting in the bed I was in before. I fell backwards, replaying the nightmare all over again.

"What happened this time?" Z asked me.

"Another nightmare. I was in a completely dark room and couldn't see anything. A few moments later, there were red eyes staring at me everywhere I looked. Then water came up from underneath me and I tried to swim up, but there was something stopping me. Then, something grabbed my hand and I woke up."

"These nightmares don't sound too good." Patience said.

"They arn't good. I know that." I replied.

"Obviously." Z said, looking at her feet.

"Wait..." I said, thinking about why it all happened.

"What?" Z asked, then looking to me.

"Is he okay?" I asked her.

"He?" She answered.

"Mitch." I plainly stated.

"Oh... go see for yourself." She responded. I guess I was able to, so I stood and walked over to where the incident happened and kneeled down. He was just laying there, though. There was no wound, but he wasn't breathing like a normal person would.

I sat there for a few minutes just staring at his pale face, until I felt something as cold as ice touch my hand. I looked down and he was gripping my soft, fragile fingers. I held it tight and thought about what was going to happen next. He would most likely heal, it would get dark here and we would have to go home, and life would just play out like it needed to from there.

I then got tired from sitting, and layed myself next to him, still shakily holding the hand he gave me. He was as cold as a winter night, still closing his eyes and laying in the same position. I wanted to stay away. To back away from all that I had been thinking of. All the pain. All the confusion and angering moments. I just wanted to run and be free in the woods. I would've felt alone, though. That's the only reason I stay. Because I need people to comfort me. I need people to be by my side every day. I need friends. I need family. I feel like I need too many things. These things that flood my mind every day. These things...

It's all come by too fast. Every since I awoke from the painful dream when I was four. When I came through the portal to this land. Ever since then, I've always been rushed or things just happened too fast. It feels like yesterday I was being taken from one dimension to the next...

"You okay?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned my head all the way upside down, bearing against the cold grass, and saw Patience standing there.

"Yeah, just... thinking." I replied.

"About what?" She asked back.

"Life."

"Oh... everything good about life?"

"Sure, it just seems too... long."

"I know how you feel." She responded, walking around and sitting beside me.

"When did you feel it?" I asked her.

"A long time ago, when I was waiting for someone in the woods."

"You were young?"

"Yes, a very long time ago actually..."

"Oh... sorry to bring it up, then." I said, sitting up to meet her height.

"It's okay. I forget about things easily." She responded.

"Okay, then... What are we gonna do after all this?" I asked her.

"I dunno. Probably go home."

"Well... obviously, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. That's my problem."

Sky's P.O.V.

I stood at the door, seeing light shine in from the small windows. I turned the small, budder handle and opened the door to see a familier girl lying on the couch. I decide to wait and settle in before I awake her. She fell asleep pretty fast, I know.

I, then, turned and locked the door quietly, walked into the kitchen to grab something to snack on, then crept into the darkness of my room. I closed the door and threw my snack on the dresser, then hopped into bed, back against the hard felt of the covers. I stood, realizing I threw my snack and walked to get it. I picked it up and threw it onto the bed. I jumped back into my most comfortable position, for a while now, and sat there for a few minutes, not realizing the black color taking over my eyes and pulling them into a deep sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head," Was the thing the drew my eyes from the scary, yet comfortable darkness of my eyelids.

"I don't wanna," I cried, not even knowing who was there. I turned myself, repositioning the blanket and pillows as I did so. My face was now in a pit of what looked like black darkness, also known as pillows, blocking out the wretched noises from outside my peaceful darkness.

"C'mon. We got things to do today," The voice replied.

"Nothing better than sleeping." I shot back. I could tell that they were shocked that I of all people would be saying that. They were still standing, taking it all in.

"Your coming with me," it said, as I heard footsteps leave the room. I then decided to sit up and look around. It was early morn and the birds were singing gracefully.

"Coming now?" It asked. I looked toward the door and smelled the wonderful smell of... BACON!?

"MINE!" I shouted, shooting my body across the room at the single piece. Well... I don't know of any married pieces of bacon...

"Down, boy. Afterwards." Said... Jason? Why was he here?

"WWHHHYYYYYYYYY!?" I whined.

"Because. Now come along..." He responded.

"Awwww." I said, giving him a puppy-dog face.

"Fine. One piece." He told me, throwing the bacon my way, then finishing, "Come on, now."

"Okay." I immeidantly responded, standing and following him out the door.

"Morning!" Said a voice sitting on the couch. I didn't feel like looking any other directions, so I just replied, "Good morning," and gave a good smile.

"Get whatever you want," Said Jason, turning and swaying his arm away to reveal the wonders of breakfast. I immediantly grabbed for one of the plates and swooped up one of the spatulas, picking up three pieces of sausage, saving the bacon for last, so I could get more.

I got my last piece of bacon and backed away from the table. I walked back into the living room to see all of my friends, including one more of my... I actually don't know if we're considered friends. I'll consider her one for now at least. There was Z, Deadlox, Chloe, Mitch, Patience, Jason, Jerome, Spark, and Fiara. I actually think Fiara could have a good nick name, but I've never really thought about it. Hmm... now that I do, I think Fia will be something to think of her as. Good, short, and pretty nickname.

Patience and Jason were eating like normal people, althought there were three that stood out from the group, eating so fast and unmannerly. Mitch, Jerome, and... Chloe? I never knew she would eat that fast, but... whatever.

"So... how's it been?" I ask, referring to all of them, instead of one in particular.

"Nothing too good, but we've survived it." Said Z.

"Mostly things that went away fast, but were intense when in progress." Patience added, still scarfing down her food, yet keeping a decent pace.

~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~

As we all walked down the narrow path in pairs, I heard a slight hum coming from behind me. I never heard the song, but I just listened. Another voice joined in, and soon we were all humming the soft tune.


End file.
